


Наврите мне про Вьетнам

by Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Animal Death, Canon Compliant, Dog death, Dogs, Gen, M/M, Mention of suicide ideation, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, всё за что мы любим солимиллер, таймлайны составлены по википедии и чужим фичкам
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Где он был пять лет назад, в девяносто девятом? Югославия? Занзибарлэнд? Каждый раз, когда он пытался вспомнить, его начинало мутить. Он ушёл в почётную отставку по причинам, не связанным ни с Югославией, ни с Занзибарлэндом. Его отправили в почётную отставку, потому что его психика перестала справляться, и Кэмпбелл предложил ему терапию за счёт армии. Он отказался.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Solid Snake
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые локации существуют в реальности, но не нужно считать этот текст гидом по Аляске. Разумеется, там нет никаких военных баз. Наверное. Может показаться, что это совершенное АУ, однако это не так. Ничто не истина, всё дозволено, и т.д. История про слово SOS произошла в реальности, пусть и не так, как рассказано здесь. Покупайте золото!

_Однажды правда с ног свалила меня,  
И я хожу покалеченный с того дня.  
Так залейте мне ноги гипсом,  
Наврите мне про Вьетнам.  
  
(Эдриан Митчелл в переводе К. Медведева)_  


  


— Подъём, Нондолтон! На часах шесть утра, на календаре десятое октября, за окном ноль градусов по Цельсию, если Илиамна не врёт, а то вы их знаете. Но можете поднять задницы и проверить — в конце концов, это ваша работа. Кроме тех, которые легли после ночной смены, Брайан, если ты забыл прикрутить приёмник, то сам виноват. Подъём!

Последние десять минут Дэвид лежал с открытыми глазами, глядя на деревянные стропила, и Фокс так же неподвижно лежала рядом. Стоило Дейзи произнести первое «Подъём», как Фокс тут же подняла морду и уставилась на Дэвида. Он протянул руку и почесал её за ухом, дожидаясь, пока Дейзи закончит. После финального «Подъём» радио переключилось на волну Анкориджа. 

Комнату заполнили бодрые звуки диско, под которые тысячи анкориджцев каждый день собирались на работу.

— Давай, — сказал Дэвид, спихивая Фокс с кровати коленом, — слезай. 

За окном завыли остальные собаки. Под аккомпанемент их разноголосого воя Дэвид заправил постель, умылся, почистил зубы и оделся. Парковым рейнджерам полагалось носить форму, но Дэвид давал себе поблажку за выслугу лет: носил куртку с шевронами, в остальном предпочитая маркой оливковой униформе лесной камуфляж. На станцию он ездил одетый с иголочки, а тут его могли поймать на неподчинении уставу только медведи. 

К моменту, когда Дэвид закончил чистить зубы, диско сменилось новостями — диктор безэмоционально зачитывал сводку. «… виновным себя не считает, — бубнил диктор, — Адвокат Питера Стиллмена требует направлять претензии властям и подчёркивает, что уже работает над составлением встречного иска...». Дэвид, нагруженный мешком с собачьим кормом, захлопнул дверь раньше, чем узнал, что за иск. Из глухомани заказника Лейк Кларк новости внешнего мира звучали как фантастический радиоспектакль и имели примерно столько же отношения к реальности. 

Он выпустил собак и сел на лавку у стены, зажав в зубах первую утреннюю сигарету. Прикуривать он не спешил, наслаждаясь покоем аляскинского утра: по звериным тропам стлался низкий туман, в кронах деревьев чирикали птицы, сумерки медленно перецветали в день, в остальном мир был неподвижен, будто поставленный на паузу. Дэвид слышал неразборчивое бормотание радиоприёмника, приглушённое толстыми стенами хижины. 

Фокс бесшумно подошла к нему и ткнулась в ладонь холодным носом. Дэвид рефлекторным движением пригладил её жёсткую седую шерсть.

— Ага, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы и щёлкнул всё-таки зажигалкой. — Снова в Илиамна наврали.

Он оглянулся через плечо, чтобы взглянуть на прибитый у окна термометр. 

— Два тепла, — сказал он, и Фокс тявкнула, решив, что он обращается к ней. — Я бы дал все три.

В тонкой майке с длинным рукавом, брюках-карго и незашнурованных ботинках ему не было холодно, но он прекрасно знал о коварстве местной погоды. Обманутые теплом, туристы раздевались и ночью быстро промерзали до костей.

Скоро к Фокс присоединились остальные — четыре маламута, пять хаски и одна неясного происхождения дворняжка, лучшая бегунья в его упряжке. Собаки затеяли возню, и Дэвид наблюдал за ними, пока не докурил сигарету до фильтра. 

Он бросил окурок в прикрученную к косяку алюминиевую банку, потом наклонился, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки. 

День начался. 

Перед завтраком он пробежался к ручью, пару миль вниз по склону в компании захлёбывающихся лаем собак. Ручей был мелким — можно было перейти вброд, — но в пяти милях отсюда он впадал в широкую и бурную реку, где нерестился лосось и бродили медведи. К весне и ручей, и река разливались. Чтобы не получилось как c Маккэндлессом, рейнджерская служба расставила повсюду указатели на ближайшую переправу, но даже сотни лет не хватило бы на то, чтобы обойти все заказниковые реки. Дэвид считал, что никакие указатели не справятся с мощью человеческой глупости: в конце концов, если бы у Маккэндлесса была карта, трагедии не случилось бы. 

Здесь он перекурил ещё раз, лёжа на полуутопленном валуне и разглядывая сквозь ветки облака. Собаки резвились в воде, рядом осталась только Фокс, которую сородичи интересовали куда меньше, чем люди. Дэвид иногда ей сочувствовал — раньше она проводила кучу времени среди людей, теперь всей её компанией была свора полоумных ездовых собак и Дэвид. Раз-два в месяц он возил её на станцию, и этим поездкам она радовалась куда больше хозяина. 

В хижину он вернулся другой дорогой, подальше от протоптанных троп. Когда он поставил на плиту чайник и алюминиевую миску с разведённым сухим молоком, на часах было полвосьмого. 

— Дейв, — ожила рация, стоило ему сесть, и продолжила сразу после его «приём». — Вот ты где! Третий раз тебя вызываю. 

— Бегал, — ответил Дэвид, размешивая овсянку. — Привет, Дейзи. 

— Привет. И от кого ты бегал, высший хищник?

Дэвид улыбнулся. 

— Но серьёзно, как тебе не надоело, — продолжила Дейзи. — Ты и так целыми днями на ногах. 

— Подожди, пока наступит зима. Перелезу на нарты. 

Он разломил кусок заветренного сыра и бросил половинку Фокс, которая поймала его на лету. 

— Увы, — неожиданно сказала Дейзи, и Дэвид тут же напрягся. — Зимой меня тут уже не будет. 

— В смысле? 

Рация молчала довольно долго. Всё это время Дэвид не сводил с неё взгляда, замерев с поднятой ложкой. 

— А, прости, — наконец сказала Дейзи, — тут Ким гоняет туристов... 

— В смысле, зимой тебя уже не будет? — переспросил Дэвид. 

— Ну, я тут уже четыре года, хотя никогда не планировала оставаться так надолго. Всё-таки это скорее… сезонная работа. Мало здесь таких как ты, — она хмыкнула, — преданных делу. 

Дэвид положил ложку в тарелку, окончательно потеряв аппетит. 

— Думаю, мне хочется двигаться дальше, — продолжила Дейзи задумчиво. — Завести семью, может быть. Поселиться где-нибудь поближе к цивилизации, — она усмехнулась, — где потеплее.

— Ты же инуитка, — вырвалось у Дэвида. 

— Эй, что за расизм! — Он почти собрался извиниться, но Дейзи его опередила: — Расслабься, отшельник, я пошутила. Совсем одичал там в своих горах. 

Он ничего не ответил, и она тоже замолчала, и молчала всё время, пока он убирал со стола и мыл посуду. 

— И вообще, я только наполовину инуитка, — сказала Дейзи минут через шесть, будто их разговор не прерывался. — Дейв, — проговорила она серьёзнее, — ты же не злишься? 

Этот вопрос застал его врасплох. Он торопливо вытер мыльные руки и вернулся к рации. 

— Почему я должен злиться? 

— С тобой не то чтобы легко подружиться. — Она могла говорить как есть: кроме неё он толком ни с кем не общался, не считая каюров в ездовой сезон. — В общем… Я пока никому не говорила, кроме руководства, конечно. Решила, что тебе стоит узнать первому. 

Дэвид пару секунд стоял над рацией, не зная что сказать, потом забрал её, взял эмалированную кружку с кофе и вышел наружу.

— И когда? — спросил он наконец. 

— Аэротакси в Анкоридж на девятнадцатое октября, — тут же ответила Дейзи. — Планирую перекантоваться там с недельку, а потом в Иллинойс, к сестре. 

Он промолчал, царапая ногтем полустёршееся лого парковой службы на белой эмали.

— Ты же третьего на станцию? — спросила Дейзи. 

— Ага. 

— Кэмпбелл приезжает?

— Да. 

— Ну и прекрасно. 

— Ты задержалась из-за меня? 

Она рассмеялась — с заразительной раскатистостью, которой у Дэвида никогда не выходило сопротивляться. Он улыбнулся вопреки угрюмому настроению. 

— Да, — отсмеявшись, сказала она. — Ты бы нашёл повод слиться, если б я спросила напрямую, но Кэмпбелл уж больно удачно приезжает, ему ты возражать не станешь. Приедешь как миленький. Тут-то я тебя и схвачу. 

Дейзи была права, Дэвид ненавидел прощаться. В прощании ему мерещилась безвозвратная конечность, с которой закрывают книгу: изученная история, пройденный путь. За годы на Аляске он начал подозревать, что остался здесь из-за ощущения безвременья, тотального ничего, словно ему удалось отлучиться из жизни, чтобы перекурить и подумать.

У Дейзи было что-то похожее, она сама признавалась в одну из бесконечно длинных субарктических ночей. 

Наверное, для неё пришла пора затушить сигарету и вернуться к людям. 

Он посидел, опершись локтями на колени, и принял волевое решение отложить мысли на потом. 

— Ну ладно, — сказала Дейзи как ни в чём не бывало, — какие планы на сегодня, отшельник? 

— Уже никаких, — отозвался Дэвид. Он выплеснул под ноги остатки кофе, и рядом тут же нарисовалась попрошайка Сьерра, палево-белая хаски с розовым носом. Она обнюхала землю, пару раз махнула хвостом, но ушла, поняв, что с Дэвида ничего не стрясти. — Узнаю этот тон. Ты уже что-то придумала. 

— Что мне в тебе нравится, так это недюжинный интеллект. 

— Ну, не просто же так я закончил МТИ. 

Повисла тишина. Дэвид представлял, как Дейзи с подозрением разглядывает рацию. 

— Шутничок, — неуверенно сказала она. 

Он выдохнул смешок, не посчитав нужным отвечать. За четыре года Дейзи изучила его вдоль и поперёк. Её бытовой проницательности мог позавидовать военный психолог, но проницательность замечательно сочеталась с отсутствием настырности. Может, поэтому они так хорошо ладили. 

— Ладно, — продолжила она, — вижу, сегодня ты даже большая душка, чем обычно. Туристы на биплане видели пару людей с ружьями к северу от Литл Лейк Кларк, мы подняли данные и не нашли разрешений на внесезонный отстрел. Прогуляйся до берега, поищи следы, развлекись, как ты любишь. 

— Ага, — сказал он. 

Тут Дейзи была права: больше всего Дэвиду нравилось бродить по лесу вдали от хоженых троп и читать следы. Он предпочитал зверей, но на безрыбье годились и браконьеры. 

— Эй, Дейв, — позвала его рация, когда он уже поднялся. 

— Да? 

— Ты же помнишь, о чём мы говорили? 

— Ага. 

— Не приближайся к вооружённым фрикам, просто сообщи координаты, и я отправлю к тебе копов. 

— Ага, — неискренне пообещал он, снимая с гвоздя форменную куртку, на случай, если браконьеры всё-таки существовали. 

Она могла что-то сказать, но не стала. Эту тему они обсуждали миллион раз, и её проницательности хватало для того, чтобы понять: Дэвид будет поддакивать сколько угодно и всё равно сделает по-своему. Он не боялся вооружённых браконьеров — обычно довольно ссыкливых, — потому что повидал вещей пострашнее идиотов с ружьём. 

Рейнджерам Лейк Кларк не полагались пистолеты, и Дэвид больше не числился в армии. Зато он имел право носить огнестрел как любой законопослушный американский гражданин. У него был старый семидесятый винчестер — с ним Дэвид охотился на оленей, чтобы не тащить со станции мясо. С винтовкой он ходил редко, впрочем: куда чаще просто разбирал её и собирал, чтобы занять руки.

## * * *

Собак он оставил дома, всех, даже Фокс запер в хижине: ни одна из его питомиц не умела толком ходить по следу, а ездовые шумели и могли нарваться на шальную пулю. Он развлечения ради учил Фокс искать по запаху, но терьера в ней было меньше, чем борзой, а борзые лучше работали на открытом пространстве. Раньше она могла в два счёта нагнать и придавить зайца, теперь из-за возраста и проблем со зрением её ждала участь собаки-компаньона. 

Поэтому он пошёл исследовать берег сам — спустился по крутому лесистому склону к реке и шёл вдоль неё, пока она не слилась с озером Литл Лейк Кларк. На сырой земле в паре сотен метров от берега он нашёл следы рыси, потом отыскал старые отпечатки медвежьих лап. У самого озера медведей почти не водилось, они бродили вдоль порогов горных рек, вливающихся в озеро, где в тёплое время нерестился лосось.

Солнце уже подбиралось к зениту, когда он отыскал человеческие следы, но они были старые: там, где ботинки придавили траву, она уже подсохла и пожелтела. По следам он вышел к старому лагерю, полянке с остатками костра, одну сторону которой прикрывала каменистая горная стенка. Палаток было две, судя по отверстиям от клиньев.

Дэвид не занимался инструктированием туристов, это делали рейнджеры на станции: собирали приезжих, объясняли, как разбивать лагерь, где хранить еду и как не попасться хищникам. Вокруг озера постоянно бродили какие-то люди, от спортсменов до любителей, но Дэвида дёргали, только если они попадали в беду. В остальном ему не было особого дела до туристов. 

Тем более, эти явно были опытными — место они выбрали хорошее. 

Он сел на поваленное дерево у сырого кострища, чтобы перекурить и поесть. Отсюда было около сотни метров до кромки озера. Дейзи назвала ему точные координаты, но там он ничего не обнаружил, ни следа, ни окурка, ни стреляной гильзы. Обычно браконьерам не хватало осторожности для того, чтобы за собой убирать. 

Может, туристам с биплана показалось. Может, это были гуляки с ружьями — в конце концов, любой здравомыслящий человек, решивший бросить вызов Аляске, обязан прихватить с собой ружьё. 

Он размышлял, как бы поудачнее всё сформулировать, когда заметил ещё один след, посвежее. Зажав сигарету в зубах, Дэвид завернул в плёнку сэндвич, опустился около него на корточки и ладонью прикинул размер: чуть меньше его собственного, на мужскую ногу, свежий, оставлен недавно — трава примята, но не успела засохнуть, значит, кто-то прошёл тут не больше пары часов назад. По ту сторону озера он заприметил рыбаков на лодке, но им ни к чему было переплывать Литл Лейк Кларк и шататься по чаще.

Дэвид убрал недокуренную сигарету в пепельницу и бесшумно двинулся по следам, ступая лисьей походкой: аккуратно, полусогнув ноги и перенося вес на внутренние стороны стоп. Скоро он обнаружил ещё пару следов, но уже с другим рисунком протектора. Двое, налегке, и не так уж аккуратны: скоро на тропе он нашёл окурок. В одном месте следы были чуть глубже: стояли минут десять, похоже, обсуждая что-то. 

Далеко они не ушли — ещё через пару сотен метров Дэвид услышал перешёптывания, а скоро получил визуал. Перегной и мягкая лесная земля хорошо скрадывали шаги, поэтому ему удалось подобраться близко. Он остановился, полускрытый деревом, чтобы как следует всё рассмотреть. 

Первым он увидел худощавого пакистанца в не по погоде тёплой парке, отороченной по капюшону волчьим мехом. Он был вполоборота к Дэвиду; у его ног лежал мёртвый лось, похоже, убитый совсем недавно. Странно, что Дэвид не услышал выстрелов. 

Второй был белым, крупнее и шире в плечах; он стоял к Дэвиду лицом. У него были бакенбарды пшеничного цвета, плавно переходящие в неопрятные густые усы. В отличие от пакистанца, он был одет в демисезонные хаки, на спине у него висел карабин с глушителем: вот и причина, по которой выстрелов слышно не было. Пользоваться глушителями на Аляске не возбранялось, но Дэвид редко видел, чтобы охотники утруждались. Обычно они старались убить с одного выстрела, или били, а потом шли по кровяному следу. 

Где-то неподалёку, подозревал Дэвид, под маскировочной сеткой их ждал квадроцикл. По местности рядом с Литл Лейк Кларк можно было перемещаться или на квадроцикле, или верхом, и следы лошадей Дэвид заметил бы. 

Он вышел из укрытия как раз в тот момент, когда усатый протянул пакистанцу пилу. Уже не скрываясь, он спустился со склона вниз. Браконьеры заметили его и выпрямились. Усатый с недовольством окинул взглядом нашивки на куртке. 

— Служба национальных парков, — сказал Дэвид и представился по протоколу. — В курсе, что сейчас не сезон? — Он указал винтовкой на лося. 

Вопрос его прозвучал скорее утвердительно. Конечно, они знали, и знали, что он это знал. 

Пакистанец струхнул, Дэвид чувствовал его страх. Вблизи он оказался ещё моложе, не больше двадцати, и редкие смешные усики над верхней губой молодили его сильнее. Он рефлекторно попытался спрятать пилу за спину, но быстро понял, что толку в этом нет. 

Зато усатый абсолютно его не боялся. 

— Приветствую, офицер, — сказал он, хотя Дэвид не был офицером. Он сделал пару ленивых шагов вперёд. — Ну, не сезон, — продолжил он с улыбкой, — но людям надо что-то кушать. 

Он остановился напротив Дэвида, сунув пальцы в шлёвки брюк, обманчиво спокойный. От него исходила явная агрессия, он пытался припугнуть, заставить отступить. В прошлом Дэвид частенько с такими сталкивался: любое хамло, поступив на службу, раздувалось до размеров «Гинденбурга» и рано или поздно терпело такое же сокрушительное крушение. Но апломб прибавлял им бесстрашия. Опасно было недооценивать таких ублюдков. 

Поэтому он тоже улыбнулся, аккуратно обошёл усатого и приблизился к трупу лося. 

— Сомневаюсь, что ширина его рогов больше ста двадцати семи сантиметров, — сказал Дэвид. — Совсем детёныш. 

Он поднял глаза на усатого, который рассматривал его с нечитаемым выражением лица. 

— Пара недель, и лоси начнут сбрасывать рога. Можно было пройтись и собрать. 

— Это незаконно, — улыбнулся усатый. Дэвид пожал плечами. 

— Обошлось бы дешевле, чем внесезонная охота. 

— Да и заметёт тут всё скоро. 

— С квадроциклом это не проблема, — наугад ткнул Дэвид и по дёрнувшейся брови понял, что попал в точку. 

Ему не нравилось, куда всё это шло, не нравилось, как усатый косил глазом поверх его плеча туда, где стоял пакистанец. Утешало только то, что пакистанец был молодым и испуганным, поэтому когда он бросился на Дэвида, тот легко ушёл от атаки, поймал его под локоть и перекинул через бедро. 

Он выломал пакистанцу руку и придавил к земле коленом. Тот вяло дёрнулся, но не стал испытывать судьбу и замер, неподвижный, как заяц в силке. 

— Морпех, что ли? — спросил усатый. Пальцы его лежали на кожаном ремне карабина, поэтому Дэвид перехватил винтовку поудобнее и покачал головой. Пальцы тут же сползли с ремня. 

— Если я прогуляюсь тут, — сказал он и медленно встал, наступив ботинком между лопаток пакистанца, — то найду пару лосиных трупов. Если прогуляюсь ещё, наткнусь на квадроцикл. Правда? 

По лицу усатого он понял, что правда. 

— Ну так поищи, — сказал он и стремительно рванулся вперёд, резким движением выдёргивая из рук Дэвида винтовку. 

Дэвид разжал пальцы. 

В том, как ловко усатый перехватил оружие, виднелась сноровка. 

— Ты может и морпех, — сказал он самодовольно, — но я «зелёный берет». 

С этими словами он вскинул винтовку на плечо, целясь в Дэвида, и нажал на спусковой крючок. 

Ничего не произошло. 

Винтовка сухо щёлкнула, обнажая полое нутро. В старом винчестере не было ни одного патрона. Дэвид не планировал их брать, потому что шёл задерживать браконьеров, а не охотиться на оленей. Людям, в большинстве своём, хватало одного вида гладкого полированного дула, чтобы начать сотрудничать. 

Пользуясь замешательством, Дэвид ногой выбил у браконьера винтовку и кинулся к его шее. Правой ладонью он ухватил его под подбородок и пальцами потянулся к глазам, заставляя откинуть голову, а когда тот потерял равновесие и опрокинулся, взял шею в захват и слегка придушил — быстро, чтобы не дать оклематься. В наручники он заковывал уже обмякшее тело.

Пакистанец сопротивляться не планировал: он лежал, сцепив на затылке пальцы и широко раздвинув ноги. Дэвид даже не давал ему указаний — он лёг сам с выучкой, явно пришедшей опытным путём. 

Дэвид поднял винчестер и перекинул его на спину, снял с усатого карабин и обыскал карманы, затем обыскал пакистанца. Ничего интересного у них не нашлось: инструменты для разделки лежали в сумке, документы наверняка остались в квадроцикле, а в карманах оказались только патроны и пара охотничьих ножей. 

К моменту, когда Дэвид разобрался с насущными вопросами и достал рацию, усатый оклемался достаточно, чтобы следить за его перемещениями, лёжа щекой на подушке из прелых листьев. Он ухмылялся, будто происходящее его забавляло. 

Дэвид вызвал станцию. 

— Я их задержал, — сказал он Дейзи, зажав в зубах сигарету. — Двое. Убили лося, может, где-то прикопали ещё парочку, я поищу. — Он перевёл взгляд на усатого, который в ответ дёрнул углом рта. — Спиливали рога. 

— И зачем только? — риторически спросила Дейзи. 

— Без понятия, — ответил Дэвид и щёлкнул зажигалкой. Потом он назвал координаты.

У озера неподалёку был плоский участок пляжа, подходящий для посадки. Дейзи сообщила, что вертолёт прибудет через сорок минут, поэтому Дэвид кивком велел браконьерам подняться. Наручников у него была всего одна пара, и руки пакистанцу пришлось затянуть пластиковым хомутом. Тот не возражал, молчаливо пялясь перед собой. 

— Даже имени не спросишь? — не выдержал усатый. 

Дэвид носом выдохнул дым. 

— Мне оно ни к чему, — сказал он. — Полиции расскажешь. 

— Я всё равно представлюсь, — ощерился тот. — Капитан Уоррен Хант. 

Он назвал подразделение, назвал место дислокации, свято уверенный в том, что этот набор слов должен был что-то значить для Дэвида. 

— Если ты планировал воззвать к моим патриотическим чувствам, капитан, — сказал он, — следовало делать это до попытки меня прикончить. 

— Где ты служил? 

— С чего ты взял, что я вообще служил? 

— С того, что так быстро меня не разоружали с восемьдесят шестого. 

— Такое бывает, если уйти из армии в браконьеры. — Дэвид сделал последнюю затяжку, затушил окурок о подошву и убрал его в пепельницу. — Лоси не умеют разоружать людей. 

Капитан похмыкал. Он сидел на поваленном дереве, и Дэвид специально расположился так, чтобы со своего места ему открывался обзор на его скованные руки. Но с каждой секундой тот как можно незаметнее поворачивался, чтобы убрать запястья из поля зрения Дэвида.

Дэвид вздохнул. 

— Сместишься ещё хотя бы на градус и будешь ждать вертолёт лицом в землю. 

— О чём я и говорю, — и капитан без возражений сел боком. — Рейнджер-молокосос ничего не заметил бы. 

Дэвид промолчал.

— Можешь не говорить, но я понимаю, почему ты здесь. — Он усмехнулся. — О, я прекрасно это понимаю. Не знаю, что там у тебя за история, но как у всех, наверняка как у всех. Прикончил кого-то не того, а? У меня это была девчонка лет одиннадцати в Ираке, гражданская, конечно. Секунду назад я смотрел ей в глаза, а потом хоп! И её фугасом размазало по мостовой. 

Он криво ухмыльнулся.

— Война всегда доходит до этого момента — до момента смерти кого-то не того: или тебя, или такой вот арабской пиздючки… И если тебе не повезло, если сдох не ты, то ты уходишь, но на самом деле нихрена не уходишь, нельзя стать бывшим солдатом, правда ведь?

Дэвид промолчал: он знал этот типаж, нельзя было показывать им слабину. Не то чтобы он взаправду его испытывал — это были просто слова, слова не могли его задеть. Но доставая сигарету, он заметил с удивлением, как тряслись его пальцы. 

Подумав, он засунул сигарету обратно в пачку.

— До этого я промышлял в Чугаче, уже почти пять лет как, — продолжил капитан задумчиво. — Сам по себе и с такими малолетними идиотами. — Он кивнул на пакистанца. — Ну как, Амир, понравилась тебе охота на лосей? 

Амир бессмысленно смотрел перед собой побелевшими от страха глазами. Дэвид подозревал, что понимал тот от силы через слово, а ещё то, что на большой земле Амира уже ждали с распростёртыми объятиями сотрудники миграционной службы. 

— И никто не мог меня выследить, — продолжил капитан. — Может, угостишь сигареткой? 

— Попросишь у адвоката, — ответил Дэвид, не делая попыток подняться со своего камня. 

— Сдался мне адвокат, — широко улыбнулся капитан. — Судить меня будут не за браконьерство. 

Он вдруг рассмеялся — с дозированной истеричностью, короткими лающими порциями, — и перевёл взгляд на Дэвида. В глазах его не было ни тени страха, только детское предвкушение. 

— Думаю, рано или поздно человек устаёт бежать, а? 

Сказав это, он замолк, хотя Дэвид ждал, что он будет болтать без остановки, умолять, уговаривать, пытаться сунуть денег. До момента, когда Дейзи сказала ему: «Вертолёт будет через десять минут», и капитан, и его пакистанский подельник сидели молча, и только в конце капитан произнёс мечтательно: 

— Сто лет не летал на вертушке.

## * * *

Вертолёт летел в Анкоридж. Дэвид сдал браконьеров полиции, планируя отчалить до темноты. Пока один из копов оформлял документы, второй прогулялся с Дэвидом по окрестностям. Они нашли квадроцикл, прикрытый защитного цвета сеткой, там же оказались сумки с провизией, патронами и документами, а вдовесок — четыре пары спиленных лосиных рогов. 

Для Дэвида это значило, что ему не придётся искать трупы, рискуя нарваться на особо недовольную волчью стаю. 

Когда он отправился домой, солнце уже повисло над синей гладью Литл Лейк Кларк. Вдоль озера тянулась прибрежная полоса без растительности, и по ней Дэвид припустил трусцой, просто чтобы поймать ощущение ветра в лицо. 

— Эй, — окликнула его Дейзи. — Приём, отшельник. 

Дэвид ответил, не сбавляя хода, и Дейзи тут же продолжила:

— Там серьёзно был спецназовец?

— Он так сказал, — ответил он и остановился у подъёма. 

Здесь было слишком холодно для высоких деревьев: эта часть национального парка вся была низеньким предвестником близкой тундры. Но под кронами деревьев успело стемнеть, поэтому с бега Дэвид перешёл на шаг. Он старался умеренно шуметь, чтобы оповестить о своём присутствии вышедших на вечернюю охоту хищников. 

— Он попытался застрелить меня из моего же винчестера, — с некоторой гордостью сказал Дэвид. Дейзи издала наигранный стон. 

— Ну наконец тебе встретился браконьер, купившийся на эту дурацкую уловку. Небось сияешь там от счастья.

Дэвид не был особенно счастлив, но и несчастлив тоже не был. Стычка с браконьерами принесла ему удовлетворение. Это была работа — то, что он умел делать неплохо; единственное, что он умел делать. 

— Буду скучать по тебе и твоим выходкам, — вздохнула Дейзи. 

— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, — искренне ответил Дэвид. Он остановился, глядя на лучи красного закатного солнца, проскользнувшие сквозь заросли. В их свете плясала мошкара. — Кто будет вместо тебя? 

— Да есть тут один тип… И на зимний сезон приезжает пара человек. Короче, найдёшь, с кем не общаться. 

— Ага, — сказал он, и на этом их разговор угас. 

Закат наступил в девятнадцать сорок один. Дэвид переступил порог дома в девятнадцать пятьдесят четыре — об этом объявил диктор радио, которое он забыл выключить перед уходом. Потом комнату заполнили звуки кантри-баллады. Пока Дэвид переодевался, кормил собак и себя, пока осматривал зубы Бейкера — парой дней назад он сломал клык, — баллады играли не переставая, неотличимые друг от друга, как прогретые солнцем южные городишки. 

Вечер он закончил, сидя на высоких деревянных ступенях у входа в дом, с сигаретой и бутылкой пива, в окружении присмиревших собак, ютившихся на пятачке света под уличной лампой. Им не нравилась ночь, но Дэвида она завораживала — его завораживало то, как приёмник разносил над лесом хриплую песню, будто вялую попытку посягнуть на то, что было здесь до людей, и то, что останется после них.


	2. Chapter 2

Полковник Рой Кэмпбелл встретил его на дороге к станции: прямой как палка, в камуфляже и берете, скрывающем редеющие седые волосы. Светило солнце, стояла прекрасная погода, и при виде Кэмпбелла Дэвид испытал почти детский восторг. 

Он припарковал квадроцикл на асфальтированном клочке земли на въезде. Фокс спрыгнула с сиденья и кинулась к Кэмпбеллу, который, увернувшись от лап, наклонился и приветственно потрепал её по загривку. 

— Вот и ты, — сказал он добродушно. Когда Дэвид поравнялся с ним, он притянул его к себе и дважды похлопал ладонью между лопаток. — Как дела? Как остальная свора? 

— Бейкер сломал клык, — ответил Дэвид, вытаскивая из пачки сигарету, — в остальном всё как всегда. 

Они двинулись по усыпанной гравием дорожке к центральному корпусу. В начале одиннадцатого на станции было полно народу: рейнджеров, туристов, подрабатывающих тут местных. На широкой площади перед озером ютились десятки похожих на кемпинговые деревянных домиков с красными крышами. Между ними были проложены насыпные дорожки. В Порт-Алсворте были магазин, столовая, медицинский пункт, даже ветеринарная станция — туда Дэвид планировал заскочить после брифинга. 

— Как так вышло? — спросил Кэмпбелл участливо, но без особого интереса. — Кормил его камнями? 

Почти все встречные кивали Дэвиду, и он вежливо кивал в ответ. Пять лет — большой срок: старожилы знали его, новенькие о нём слышали. Он ни с кем тесно не общался, но и не отталкивал никого, стараясь поддерживать баланс: в конце концов, он приехал сюда не заводить друзей. 

— Мог неудачно вцепиться в палку, — сказал Дэвид. — Или в канат, я бросаю им куски верёвок, чтобы они их тягали. 

— Ну, надеюсь, ему это не слишком помешает. 

— В упряжке ходить? Нет.

Они остановились перед дверью в главный корпус, и Дэвид в пару затяжек прикончил сигарету, чтобы не вынуждать Кэмпбелла ждать. 

Напоследок тот тронул его за рукав. 

— Ты завтракал? — спросил он, и Дэвид покачал головой. 

— Выпил кофе. 

— Ну и прекрасно, — лучезарно улыбнулся Кэмпбелл, придерживая Фокс за ошейник, чтобы она не кинулась вслед за Дэвидом в здание. — Тогда встретимся в столовой, как закончишь, угощу тебя нормальной едой. 

Поразительно, как же Кэмпбелл — бледный, светловолосый, со слабым подбородком — не был похож на отца, как будто кого-то из них подменили в колыбели. Но гены работали странно, Дэвид успел это уяснить. От отца ему досталась только внешность (как две капли воды, говорили все), а пробивной характер и непомерные амбиции ушли в землю. Дэвид не огорчался — огорчаться он тоже не умел. Должно быть, фатализмом он удался в мать, которую не помнил совсем. 

Он быстро разобрался с рапортом. Среди пёстрого многоголовья Дэвид взглядом искал рыжую голову Дейзи, но в главном корпусе её не оказалось. И ладно, решил он: найду потом. 

Кэмпбелл уже ждал его в столовой, за столиком у окна, зарезервированном для руководства. Фокс лежала у него под ногами. Когда появился Дэвид, она вскочила, узнав его по звуку шагов, махнула пару раз хвостом и снова улеглась. 

— Я заказал тебе английский завтрак, — сообщил Кэмпбелл, когда Дэвид сел напротив. Их разделяла керамическая собачья упряжка, в санях которой стояли солонка с перечницей, суккулент в горшке и красная бутылка дешёвого соуса чили. — Можешь взять что-то другое, если хочешь. 

Он перелистнул меню на страницу с десертами и уставился на список. Не то чтобы он не знал его наизусть: в единственной на весь Порт-Алсворт столовой меню не менялось все те пять лет, что он тут пробыл. 

Завтракали они молча. Дэвид смотрел в окно: на асфальтированной площадке перед зданием прямо на рюкзаках сидела парочка туристов, мужчина и женщина средних лет. Иногда они переговаривались, и женщина заливисто смеялась, откидывая голову и обнажая длинное белое горло. 

Они выглядели такими умиротворёнными: чистые, отдохнувшие, в новых ботинках с нетронутыми грязью подошвами. Впереди их ждало приключение — умеренная опасность полудикой Аляски, дозированная возможность пощекотать нервы, не отходя далеко от цивилизации. Чуть непредсказуемее прыжка с парашютом. 

— Дэвид, — устало сказал Кэмпбелл, и Дэвид понял, что он звал его не в первый раз. — Как слышно? 

— Простите, сэр, — отозвался Дэвид. — Задумался. 

Кэмпбелл похмыкал.

— Дэвид, — сказал он, откладывая вилку. Дэвид тут же рефлекторно расправил плечи. — Дейв. По поводу той ситуации с «зелёным беретом»… 

Дэвид напрягся. 

— Мы вроде бы договаривались, что ты не будешь лезть на рожон, — продолжил Кэмпбелл. — Сколько раз об этом говорили… 

— Сэр, — попытался встрять Дэвид, но Кэмпбелл заткнул его взмахом ладони. 

— Я понимаю, — сказал он, — что ты сам служит в «беретах», но ты больше не «берет», ты даже больше не солдат. Ты рейнджер, пусть и на особых условиях.

— Сэр, — настойчивее повторил Дэвид, — разрешите объясниться. 

— Объясняйся, — вздохнул Кэмпбелл. 

— Я выследил нарушителей и застал их за совершением правонарушения. Моей интенцией, — чуть покривил он душой, — было зафиксировать их местонахождение и связаться со станцией, как диктует инструкция. Однако один из нарушителей напал на меня, мне пришлось обороняться. 

— Дейв, это был чёртов спецназовец.

— При всём моём уважении. Сэр. Я не мог этого знать. 

— В следующий раз, будь любезен, фиксируй их местонахождение, — Дэвид почти увидел кавычки, в которые Кэмпбелл обернул последние три слова, — откуда-нибудь со стороны. Не лезь к вооружённым бандитам без особых указаний, ты меня понял? 

— Но… 

— Дэвид, — перебил его Кэмпбелл. — Ты — моя зона ответственности. Я тебя сюда привёл, я могу убрать тебя отсюда. Понятно выражаюсь? 

От одной только мысли о том, что его могут заставить уехать, Дэвид испытал удушливый приступ тревоги. Он сглотнул, окончательно растеряв всякий аппетит, и коротко кивнул. 

Лицо Кэмпбелла из сурового тут же стало сочувствующим. 

— Ну ладно, ладно, — увещевательно проговорил он, как будто испытывая вину за свою внезапную резкость. — Я знаю, что ты благоразумный парень. 

Может быть, что-то общее у дяди с отцом действительно было: оба чертовски не любили извиняться. 

Остаток обеда прошёл в молчании. Дэвид кое-как доел, чтобы не обижать Кэмпбелла, и побыстрее откланялся. У него не было особенных планов — пополнить припасы, наведаться к ветеринару, найти Дейзи. 

Он решил начать с ветеринара. 

Ветеринарная база Порт-Алсворта обслуживала местных каюров, тех из них, которые инуитским коновалам предпочитали блага цивилизации и кетамин. Дэвид подозревал, что местная ветеринарка, женщина лет пятидесяти, за долгие годы успела забыть, что такое лечить каких-то других животных кроме собак. Почти у всех здесь были собаки — ездовые, охотничьи и те, которых держали просто так, чтобы не было скучно. Кошек тут было в разы меньше. 

Сегодня приёмная пустовала, если не считать мужчины, в ногах которого лежала долговязая белая собака в серо-рыжих пятнах. От её лапы к штативу капельницы тянулась трубка. Выбритое под иглу место было заклеено жёлтым пластырем. 

Дэвид не успел придержать Фокс — она тут же кинулась знакомиться. 

— Фокс! — одёрнул её Дэвид. 

Мужчина вздрогнул, словно голос Дэвида его разбудил, и рефлекторно натянул поводок своей собаки. За тёмными стёклами его очков не было видно глаз, но он приподнял подбородок, так что Дэвид предположил, что он смотрел на него. 

— Извините, — сказал он. Поводками он не пользовался, но Фокс — ларчер, метис грейхаунда и терьера, — была достаточно высокой, чтобы её можно было придержать за ошейник.

Хозяин гончей промолчал, но Дэвид и не ждал ответа. Над дверью в лечебный кабинет горела красная лампочка, так что он просто сел на диванчик рядом со столиком, где пылились старые выпуски «Нэшенел Географик». На обложке верхнего журнала за август девяностого была фотография двух женщин, старушки и девочки-подростка на фоне побеленной глиняной стены. Ниже было написано: «Югославия: разделённый дом».

В девяностом ему было восемнадцать, он уже мобилизовался и грел бритый затылок в субтропической Южной Каролине. Через год он отправился в Ирак. Сейчас он не помнил, каково это, чувствовать тепло каждой клеткой тела: на Аляске холод не уходил даже летом.

Дэвид настолько погрузился в мысли, что не заметил, когда рядом с ним кто-то сел. Его привело чувство прикосновение к руке — и он провёл захват раньше, чем успел это осмыслить. 

— Эй! — засмеялась Дейзи, нисколько не испугавшись. — Полегче.

Он выпустил её руку, и она она тут же обняла его за шею. 

— Кэмпбелл сказал, что ты тут, — сказала Дейзи, отстранившись, и наклонилась, чтобы погладить Фокс. — Что с ней? Снова глаза?

— Нет, — покачал головой Дэвид, — я тут за консультацией. 

— Ну и прекрасно. — Дейзи сунула руки в карманы бомбера и вытянула ноги. — Потом ко мне? 

Он старался не пялиться слишком откровенно, но не мог удержаться, так редко он видел её в чём-то помимо рейнджерской оливковой униформы. Похоже, Дейзи уже сдала вещи: сейчас на ней были обычные гражданские джинсы, заправленные в палевые нубуковые ботинки, и болотного оттенка бомбер. Короткие рыжие волосы она зачесала назад.

Веснушки на её носу не успели поблекнуть. 

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Дэвид, и она, усмехнувшись, притянула его к себе за голову.

## * * *

— Давай постригу тебя напоследок, — предложила Дейзи, выдёргивая сигарету из его рта. — А то зарастёшь, как йети, туристы тебя нафоткают и пошлют в газеты. Нужна тебе такая слава?

Она подняла руки и изобразила пальцами прямоугольник. 

— «Последний снежный человек Америки». Бродит, волосатый и неприкаянный, по просторам национального парка.

Дэвид засмеялся: затряслась стеклянная пепельница, стоящая на его голом животе. Дейзи скосила на него весёлый глаз, затянулась напоследок, отдала ему сигарету и соскочила с кровати. 

— Надеюсь, мне далеко до глубоких седин, — проговорил он, пока она подтаскивала к прислонённому к стене зеркалу табурет. 

В её комнате почти ничего не осталось, кроме мебели, казённой посуды и электрического чайника, на боку которого синим маркером было намалёвано PA-76635. Все пожитки Дейзи уместились в компактный серебристый чемодан и пару спортивных сумок. 

— Ну? — Она похлопала ладонью по табурету. — Можешь не одеваться, чего я там не видела, только тряпку на плечи накинь. 

В Порт-Алсворте был парикмахер, но Дэвид непостижимым образом избегал знакомства с ним, умудрившись отрастить волосы до куцего хвоста. Потом он встретил Дейзи, она предложила его постричь, потом они напились, потом переспали, а потом Дэвид с чудовищным похмельем вернулся к себе, осознав, что про стрижку они оба забыли.

— Жаль, что ты не хочешь остаться, — сказала Дейзи над его ухом. — Бросаешь женщину один на один с бутылкой первоклассного вина. 

— Первоклассное вино? — переспросил Дэвид. — Здесь? 

— Может, я привезла его с большой земли и хранила тут четыре года для особого случая. 

Она начала прочёсывать ему волосы влажной расчёской, пока Дэвид без особого интереса рассматривал себя в зеркале. Он никогда не стеснялся своего тела, считая его чем-то вроде орудия. Утилитарный подход — самый лучший: на этой скудной почве не удавалось вырасти никаким комплексам.

Дейзи состригла прядь его волос, потом ещё и ещё, без особой системы. Волосы Дэвида вились, и им по большому счёту было наплевать на то, что пытался сделать парикмахер.

На самом деле ему не нужна была стрижка, Дейзи стригла его месяц назад, когда он в очередной раз приехал на станцию за топливом для генератора и препаратами от клещей. Он понимал — и она понимала тоже, — что это был просто прощальный жест, прежде чем они разъедутся, скорее всего, навсегда, хотя Дэвид старался не загадывать наперёд. Какая-то дурацкая надежда брезжила в нём, непонятно на что, непонятно зачем. У них были хорошие отношения, не больше. Может, стоило взять адрес её сестры в Иллинойсе. 

Он представил, как шлёт ей открытки с видами озёр и фотографии своих ездовых собак. «Привет с Аляски».

Дейзи положила ладони ему на лоб и уперлась подбородком в макушку. 

— Прекрати хмуриться, — сказала она, глядя в глаза его отражению. 

— Это просто моё лицо, — наигранно возмутился он, но она ничего не ответила. 

Инуитскими в Дейзи были только раскосые чёрные глаза, удивительный контраст с бледной кожей и рыжими волосами. Случайный набор черт, который не должен был выглядеть хорошо, но выглядел. 

Он снова подумал о Фрэнке и, похоже, нахмурился ещё сильнее, потому что Дейзи фыркнула где-то над его ухом и снова взялась за ножницы. В отражении он видел их острую кромку в опасной близости от своей сонной артерии. Если бы Дейзи хотела, она бы прикончила его одним движением, и он ничего не смог бы сделать. 

— Дейв, — сказала вдруг она устало и замолчала. 

— Что? 

— Поехали со мной. 

Он поднял глаза, пересекшись с ней взглядами в отражении. Её лицо было совершенно серьёзным и очень усталым — усталость делала её старше и печальнее. Она стояла за его спиной, положив руки ему на плечи. 

— Что? — глупо повторил он. 

— Я с самого начала хотела тебе предложить, — сказала она. — Не хотела делать это по рации. 

Дэвид молчал, не находясь с ответом. Пауза осталась незаполненной, и Дейзи медленно продолжила: 

— Ты уже столько лет тут. Может, нужно попробовать жить дальше? Мы можем выбрать не Иллинойс, любой другой штат или вообще страну. Уедем туда, где нас никто не знает, попробуем пожить, ну, нормально. 

— А собаки? — ещё более глупо спросил он. Дейзи издала короткий невесёлый смешок. 

— Возьмём с собой Фокс. Да чёрт с тобой, возьмём всю твою упряжку, я договорюсь, сделаем что-нибудь… 

Он вдруг понял с ужасом, что она была на грани слёз: кончик её носа покраснел, глаза сделались влажными. Как будто она заранее знала, что проиграла, и предприняла последнюю отчаянную попытку — и будь что будет. 

Дэвиду сделалось дурно, от участившегося сердцебиения закружилась голова, в лёгких перестало хватать воздуха. Он вцепился в край табурета, пытаясь себя заземлить, но тщетно, паническая атака успела раньше. На него волнами накатывал удушающий липкий жар, хотя в комнате было почти прохладно. 

Дейзи ещё что-то говорила, уже не пытаясь скрыть слёзы, и по-детски тёрла глаза рукой. Он смотрел на неё в зеркало, не слыша ни единого слова, перевёл взгляд на себя и ужаснулся собственно вида: точно выскочивший на дорогу олень, пойманный в свет фар. 

— Я не могу, — прошептал он. 

Стоило ему произнести эти слова, как ужас отступил, Дэвид наконец смог вздохнуть. Дейзи всхлипнула и отсутствующим движением погладила его загривок вдоль хребта. 

Она никогда не спрашивала его, почему. И сейчас тоже не стала. 

— Я знаю, — просто сказала она и взялась за ножницы. 

В её голосе совсем не осталось слёз, словно всё, что произошло, померещилось им обоим.


	3. Chapter 3

— Доброе утро, Порт-Алсворт, — сказало радио устало-ироничным голосом Кима. — Время шесть утра, сегодня двадцать пятое октября две тысячи четвёртого года, за окном один градус ниже нуля по Цельсию. Говорят, будет снег. Надеюсь, вы готовы к прекрасному новому дню. Удачи!

Волна переключилась на новостную сводку. 

Дэвид открыл глаза и уставился в потолок, в лысые тёмные стропила. Фокс нетерпеливо ткнула его мордой в плечо, и он рефлекторно отпихнул её в сторону. Голова его гудела: вечером он перебрал, не настолько, чтобы потерять человеческий облик, но достаточно, чтобы слегка жалеть об этом утром. 

Хуже всего было упустить момент и провалиться в рефлексию, поэтому он поднялся, сразу влившись в рутину: поставил чайник, принял душ, почистил зубы, оделся, покормил и выпустил собак. Термометр за окном показывал ровно один градус ниже нуля по Цельсию. Прикуривая первую утреннюю сигарету, Дэвид обратился к Фокс: 

— Даже Илиамна иногда угадывают, а? 

Фокс помахала хвостом, радуясь звуку его голоса. 

Потом он отправился с собаками на пробежку к ручью, по сумеречной тропинке с обледенелой травой. Ночью подморозило — скоро пойдут туристы с гипотермией, понадеявшиеся на авось и не захватившие нормальную одежду. Такое случалось каждый год.

Когда он вернулся и сел завтракать, ожила рация. 

— Значит, — спросил у него кто-то незнакомый, — ты и есть тот самый отшельник? 

Этот голос Дэвид слышал впервые. Обычно новеньких представлял диспетчер по общей волне, коротко описывал суть работы и вопросы, по которым к ним можно обратиться, но Дэвид вполне мог это пропустить, пока бегал или кормил собак. 

— «Тот самый»? — переспросил он, нажав на кнопку. 

— Притча во языцех, — иронично уточнила рация. — На станции только и разговоров, что об отшельнике, задержавшем «берета».

Нахмурившись, Дэвид уставился на рацию. Не то чтобы им не интересовались раньше — на станции его личность и впрямь обросла легендами, из-за Кэмпбелла и просто так, — но впервые это делалось с таким апломбом. 

— Будешь молчать? — спросил незнакомец. 

— Я не знаю, что ответить, — признался Дэвид. — Может, он просто сумасшедший. 

— Не тот, за кого себя выдаёт? 

— Да. 

— Может быть, — сказал незнакомец после паузы. — Но если он действительно воевал в Персидском заливе и дезертировал, то судить его будет военный трибунал.

Рация помолчала и с шипением выплюнула следующую фразу: 

— А если он действительно изувечил часового, который поймал его на акте дезертирства, то военный трибунал будет судить его на совершенно особенных основаниях. 

_Смерть_ , почему-то подумал Дэвид с такой отчётливостью, будто кто-то шепнул ему в ухо. Необязательно официально, со всей помпой. Смерть может догнать дезертира даже в собственной постели. 

Его замутило. Он сглотнул вязкую горькую слюну, выдохнул носом и дождался, пока сознание прояснилось. 

— Тринадцать лет скитаний по лесам, — продолжала рация, — можешь представить? Какое поразительное желание сбежать от того, от чего не сбежишь. _Напрасно они бросают винтовки: они думают, если побросают винтовки, их не заставят больше воевать_. Но может, ты прав, и он просто идиот, решивший пострелять лосей не в сезон. 

Дэвид был абсолютно уверен в своей правоте. Уверенность придала ему сил. 

— Откуда ты всё знаешь? 

— Я же сказал, на станции только и разговоров, что о тебе и твоём... подвиге.

Любой другой послал бы собеседника к чертям собачьим и отсоединился. В жизни на отшибе были свои плюсы, например, никто не мог тебя достать, если ты сам этого не хотел. 

Но Дэвиду нравилась нахрапистость. 

— Кто ты такой? — спросил он. 

— Миллер. 

— Это имя или фамилия? 

— Должность, — со смешком ответил неизвестный.

Он не спросил ничего в ответ. Дэвид подозревал, что ему и не нужно было, но правила приличия требовали от него ответного жеста. 

— Дейв, — сказал он. 

— Правда? — удивилась рация. — А я-то думал, что «отшельник» — твоё настоящее имя. Ладно, бывай, _Дэвид_.

## * * *

Сегодня у него был день безделья, посвящённый ровным счётом ничему, кроме чтения привезённых со станции старых журналов и книг. В последнюю вылазку он забрал из общей комнаты пазл на тысячу кусков — на картинке был пляж с кучей мультяшных людей, которые бежали в сторону моря. Позади высились ветряк и сторожевая башня, а на холме, обнесённым колючей проволокой, почему-то торчал флаг Италии. Небо было серым, оттенка бетона. 

Дэвид успел собрать рамку, прежде чем Янки прыгнул на него и разметал детали пазла по всему полу. Псу хотелось играть: он припадал на передние лапы, скулил и носился. Когда Дэвид наконец поймал его за холку и выставил за дверь, на всякий случай отправив следом остальных, собранная картинка снова превратилась в отдельные кусочки. 

Вздохнув, Дэвид сгрёб их в кучу и уселся перед ней на пол, скрестив ноги.

Немедленно ожила рация. 

— Дейв. Приём, — позвал его Ким. — Я знаю, что у тебя выходной, но тут срочное дело. 

Дэвид покосился на Фокс.

— Нужно научить тебя приносить рацию, — сказал ей Дэвид, поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая брюки. — Иначе какой от тебя толк. Приём, — поприветствовал он Кима. — Что стряслось? 

— Утром туристы облетали окрестности, летели над горой милях в пятнадцати от тебя и увидели там слово SOS.

— SOS? В смысле? 

— Говорят, было выложено чем-то вроде брёвен. Пилот пролетел над тем местом ещё раз, но у них было мало топлива, поэтому они вернулись на станцию. 

— Пусть пошлют вертолет, — предложил Дэвид, прислонившись к столу поясницей. Как он и ожидал, у Кима нашлось чем возразить: 

— Поднять вертолёт стоит денег. Они хотят, чтобы ты съездил и посмотрел, есть ли там вообще кто-нибудь. 

Конечно, подумал Дэвид, отправить в глухомань рейнджера на квадроцикле стоило куда дешевле, чем снарядить команду специалистов на вертушке. На станции был вертолёт, но пилоты чаще летали на бипланах и гидросамолётах — они были дешевле, и ими пользовались постоянно. 

С другой стороны, он с трудом представлял себе шутников, которые стали бы забавы ради выкладывать на горе слово SOS. У туристов обычно находились дела поинтереснее. 

— Тем более, — продолжил Ким, — у тебя же есть собаки. 

— Ездовые, — ответил Дэвид, доставая рюкзак из-под стола. 

У него всегда был рюкзак на случай срочного вызова — с аптечкой, термоодеялом, сухпайком, сигнальными ракетами, батарейками и кучей других вещей, о которых не думали туристы и поэтому приходилось думать ему. 

— Дейзи говорила, что у тебя есть одна, которая умеет ходить по следу. 

Дэвид выпрямился. 

— Ты смотрел «Лесси»? — спросил он. 

— Ну да, — ответил Ким. 

— Тогда забудь всё, что там видел, собаки работают не так. 

Ким шумно вздохнул. 

— Просто проверь гору, Дейв. 

Место и впрямь находилось недалеко, но это не значило, что туда просто было добраться. Здесь почти не было дорог, по которым ездили машины; туристов доставляли из Анкориджа на аэротакси. В Порт-Алсворте имелся аэродром с короткой взлётной полосой, но большая часть самолётов были гидропланами: они взлетали с озера и садились на него. Дэвид пользовался квадроциклом, зимой — снегоходом. В некоторые места удавалось дойти только пешком.

Он заправил бак, закинул в багажное отделение рюкзак и свистнул Фокс, которая прыгнула ему за спину. При хорошем раскладе он съездит на гору, осмотрит брёвна, оповестит станцию о том, что ничего не нашёл, и вернётся ещё до заката: шататься по лесам в темноте было удовольствием ниже среднего. 

Основная часть пути прошла легко и быстро. Подняться в гору на квадроцикле не вышло, но Дэвид на такие подачки судьбы и не рассчитывал. Он оставил машину у изножья, в естественном углублении у корней огромного дерева, и набросил сверху маскировочную сетку, скорее по привычке, чем из страха не обнаружить квадроцикл по возвращению. Остаток пути до вершины они с Фокс прошли на ногах. 

Он лениво осматривал влажную землю на предмет следов, но тут ходили только животные. Ни окурков, ни банок, ни бумажек, ни единого следа человеческого присутствия. Глубокие протекторы его ботинок были первым отпечатком ног человека на многие мили вокруг. 

Туристы предпочитали менее непролазные места. Им нравились озёра, которых тут была уйма, и обнесённые утёсами быстрые горные речки. Там можно было полюбоваться на медведей, разбить лагерь и наловить рыбы. К озеру, случись чего, можно было вызвать гидросамолёт. Мобильная связь тут не ловила, но опытные туристы носили с собой радиоустановки — инструкторы парка умели запугать даже бывалых. 

К вершине начиналась берёзовая роща. Дэвид вспомнил, что берёзы считались сорняками, они росли без поддержки со стороны, разрастались вширь и ввысь, подминая под себя другие деревья, как любые паразиты. И всё равно здесь было красиво: светло, без непролазного кустарника под ногами. Чем выше он взбирался, тем реже были деревья, пока вершина не обнажилась окончательно. 

Простой подъём — повезло. Дэвид остановился и огляделся. Отсюда не было видно ни одного из озёр, только бесконечный лес и возвышающиеся вдалеке белые вершины гор, утопающие в облаках.

Он лучше многих знал, как сбивал с толку такой пейзаж, особенно с непривычки. Пройдясь по лысой вершине, он наконец отыскал то, что увидели с высоты птичьего полёта туристы: белые березовые поленья, выложенные в огромные буквы. SOS. Он остановился напротив. 

Брёвна были большими, перепачканными грязью, трава под ними пожухла и пожелтела. Края были обтёсаны, поленья срубили чем-то вроде топорика или мачете. Они лежали здесь долго, быть может, пару недель: дождь успел омыть их, но сверху налипла новая пыль, звери оставили на белой коре отпечатки лап. Ему вдруг сделалось дурно — пара недель в аляскинской глуши значила для неподготовленного или раненого человека верную смерть. Для человека, который не знал, как охотиться, не знал, как разбить лагерь, и не знал, какие из растений можно есть. 

Впрочем, если у него хватило сил срубить и перетащить с десяток берёзовых деревьев, он был не так уж неподготовлен.

— Фокс, — позвал Дэвид зачем-то, и Фокс немедленно подняла из травы морду. — Нашла что-нибудь? 

Она махнула пару раз хвостом. 

— Действительно, — пробормотал он. 

У него было дурное предчувствие. Сложив ладони рупором вокруг рта, он закричал, потом замолк почти на минуту, прислушиваясь. От его крика лес вокруг немедленно затих, как затихал только в чужеродном присутствии человека. 

Лес молча слушал в ответ. Дэвид прошёлся по вершине и закричал ещё раз, потом ещё; потом, вытащив из-за ворота куртки свисток, свистнул. Отсутствие ответа ещё ничего не значило: пропавшие могли устать до такой степени, что у них не осталось сил отозваться, да и деревья отлично глушили любые звуки. Сто футов открытого пространства, через которое звуки проходили без сопротивления, были совсем не тем, что сто футов густого леса. 

Нужно было искать. 

Он направился было к месту, где естественным образом расступалась растительность, и куда он пошёл бы сам, случись чего, когда Фокс вдруг подняла голову и насторожила уши. С другой стороны кричали — слабо и глухо, неразборчиво. Дэвид не мог расслышать слов, но ему и не надо было.

Фокс вылетела из кустов и потрусила мимо Дэвида на звук голоса. Он пошёл следом за собакой вниз по горе, боком, не торопясь, чтобы не оступиться и не переломать ноги. 

Незнакомец оказался дальше, чем он думал поначалу: пришлось идти на лай Фокс. Через несколько минут он подобрался к ручью, направился вниз вдоль него и наконец вышел к коричневой палатке, настолько слившейся с местностью, что можно было пройти мимо. 

Цвет палатки вызвал у него вспышку раздражения. К чему было брать такую вещь для туристической прогулки? Рейнджеры рекомендовали туристам яркие цвета: оранжевые, жёлтые, синие. 

У палатки его ждала женщина, живая, на своих двоих, мутным взглядом наблюдавшая за крутящейся вокруг неё Фокс. Дэвиду потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем он узнал её: это она вместе с мужчиной сидела на сумках перед столовой в Порт-Алсворте и смеялась, запрокидывая голову. Теперь она выглядела худее, грязной, с засаленными волосами. Рукав её куртки был перепачкан бурым.

Дэвид остановился перед ней. 

— Боже, — пробормотала она неверяще. — Господи боже мой. Я так рада вас видеть. Спасибо. Спасибо. 

Она шагнула было к нему, но остановилась и обхватила себя руками. По щекам её лились слёзы. От вида чужой истерики, неконтролируемых слёз, с которыми ничего нельзя было сделать, Дэвида охватило дурное муторное ощущение. Он знал, как остановить кровь, как наложить шину, что делать с утопающими и как прикончить человека двадцатью разными способами. С истерикой всегда было сложнее. 

— Где мужчина? — спросил он, быть может, чуть более резко, чем нужно было.

— Мужчина? — переспросила женщина с таким искренним удивлением, что Дэвид почти решил было, что обознался. — А, — лицо её озарилось, — мой муж. Мой муж. Он ранен. — И она кинулась к палатке. 

Он лежал там — потрёпанный, окровавленный, но живой. Когда Дэвид откинул брезент, солнечный луч упал поперёк его лица. Он моргнул слегка ошалело, как человек после долгого сна, и с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на Дэвиде. 

Одна из ног мужчины была обнажена и вытянута, она лежала на рюкзаке, кое-как привязанная тряпками к берёзовой палке. Перелом был открытый, осколок кости прошил кожу и торчал под коленом. Шина была наложена, но толку в ней было меньше, чем в просто уложенной сверху палке.

В палатке душно пахло нездоровым человеком — кислятиной полевых госпиталей, пропитанных запахами пота, прогорклой крови и мочи. 

Мужчина произнёс что-то, его жена оттолкнула Дэвида и засунула в палатку голову. Она ответила ему по-французски. 

— Это за нами, — сказала она, — за нами приехали. Нам помогут. — И тут же, словно не совсем уверенная в том, зачем Дэвид приехал, она поинтересовалась уже на английском: — Вы же нам поможете? 

Она отодвинулась, видимо, чтобы дать место Дэвиду, но тот не собирался трогать раненого до приезда парамедиков. 

— У вас нет сигнальных ракет? — спросил он. — Рации? 

— Мы ушли всего на три дня, — как будто защищаясь ответила она. — Мы не какие-то там новички. 

Дэвид вздохнул и выпрямился, собираясь отойти чуть в сторону, чтобы запросить по радиосвязи вертолёт. 

— Он упал, — продолжала женщина, кидаясь за ним следом. — С любым может случиться. Я хотела пойти за подмогой, но он постоянно терял сознание. Я испугалась, что его сожрут дикие звери.

Она смотрела на Дэвида чуть виновато и с каким-то ожиданием, словно хотела, чтобы он её подбодрил, сказал ей, что она не могла поступить иначе. 

— Мне пришлось его перенести, — призналась она. — Я знаю, что так нельзя делать, но мне нужно было перенести его в укрытие. 

В ответ он мог сказать многое: например, что разница между опытным туристом и новичком как раз пролегала где-то в области сигнальных ракет и рации; что инструкторов следует слушать, даже если их слова уже отпечатаны где-то на подкорке, как и бортпроводников; многие вещи Дэвид мог ей сказать, и был бы прав, но вместо этого он произнёс: 

— Вы всё правильно сделали, — и добавил, уже нажимая кнопку на рации: — С брёвнами вышло очень находчиво. 

Ему немедленно ответил Ким, и Дэвид, коротко описав ситуацию, запросил вертолёт медэвакуации. Сам он не был врачом, поэтому диагнозов поставить не мог. Когда Ким спросил по рации, насколько всё плохо, Дэвид бросил взгляд на женщину. Её тёмные тоскливые глаза с опущенными внешними уголками следили за ним неотступно. 

Он отвернулся и сказал: достаточно плохо, лучше взять всё нужное для экстренной реанимации. 

— Они пришлют вертолёт и сами его поднимут на гору, может, где-то через полчаса, — сказал он женщине, потому что она намертво прилипла к его боку, будто опасаясь, что он уйдёт или растворится в дымке, как фантом. 

— Спасибо, — ответила она. — Но о каких брёвнах вы говорили? 

— Ну как же. На вершине горы вы выложили брёвнами слово SOS. 

В конце предложения слова его интонационно сошли на нет. В глазах женщины не было ни крупицы понимания, и он сам подумал: вряд ли женщина такой хрупкой комплекции, с раненым на руках, боявшаяся отойти от палатки слишком далеко, вырубила бы и перетаскала половину берёзовой рощи. 

— Сколько вы здесь? — спросил он. 

— Три дня. Мы уже разворачивались к станции.

И брёвна лежали здесь намного дольше. 

— Я поднимусь наверх, встречу вертолёт, — сказал он, но женщина неожиданно вцепилась ему в руку. 

— Не уходите, — попросила она. — Вдруг вы не найдёте дорогу обратно? 

— Не беспокойтесь, — как можно спокойнее ответил он, но она не собиралась его отпускать, тогда он вздохнул и скинул с плеча рюкзак. Оттуда он вынул сигнальный пистолет с зарядом. — Если никто не вернётся через час, выстрелите. Половина парка будет знать, что вы здесь. 

Он впихнул пистолет ей в руки. Она пару секунд рассматривала ярко-оранжевую ракетницу, потом перевела взгляд на Дэвида. Убеждённой она не выглядела. 

— Моя собака останется здесь, — сказал тогда Дэвид и махнул рукой. — Фокс, сидеть. Придержите её за ошейник, да, вот так. Если что, просто отпустите её. Она приведёт меня к вам. 

Присутствие Фокс приободрило женщину, в глазах её появилось что-то помимо страха. Дэвид искренне сомневался, что Фокс способна привести кого-нибудь куда-нибудь, но женщине это знать было совсем необязательно. 

Он собрался было уйти, когда она вновь подала голос: 

— Меня зовут Эмбер. 

— Очень приятно, — ответил он. — А меня Дейв. Не беспокойтесь, мы вас вытащим.

Дейзи говорила ему, что он умеет успокаивать людей, что само его присутствие заставляет людей верить в то, что всё будет хорошо. Она говорила, что из него получился бы неплохой коп, отличный социальный работник и ещё лучший переговорщик, из тех ребят, которых вызывали к совсем конченым отморозкам. Потом она начинала перечислять другие занятия: школьный учитель (Дэвид морщился), менеджер в крупном супермаркете (Дэвид морщился сильнее), ветеринар («Биология никогда мне особо не давалась»). Похоже, Эмбер всё-таки сдалась, но Дэвид верил, что решающую роль в этом сыграла Фокс. 

Наверх он забрался гораздо быстрее, чем спустился вниз, присмотрелся внимательнее, пытаясь отыскать признаки присутствия человека. Ни сигаретных окурков, ни следов от протекторов. Осенние дожди смыли всё, а что не успели смыть они, прикончили ранние заморозки. 

В прошлый раз на его окрики и свист отозвалась только Эмбер, но если некто пробыл тут больше недели, он давно уже мог потерять сознание от усталости и гипотермии. Он мог уйти дальше, отчаявшись получить помощь. На него могла напасть волчья стая — пусть Дэвид и не слышал ни разу, чтобы местные осторожные волки вообще нападали на людей: здесь было вдоволь дичи, на людей начинали охотиться отщепенцы-одиночки, раненые и больные звери, совсем сбрендившие от голода, но справиться с ними было не сложнее, чем с агрессивной собакой. 

Разве что он ослаб и потерял способность отбиваться. 

Дэвид вызвал станцию. 

— Ким, — сказал он, — у вас никто не пропадал в последний месяц? 

— _У нас_ , — ядовито ответил Ким, — никто не пропадал. А что? 

— Ничего. Когда там вертолёт? 

Разговаривая с Кимом, он шёл в сторону расступавшейся зелени, куда собирался идти с самого начала. 

— Поднимают, — ответил Ким. — Потерпите немного. 

Дэвид заметил что-то остро и быстро блеснувшее в солнечном свете. Это оказался карабин, пристёгнутый к ремню; Дэвид поддел его ногой — и земля вздыбилась вместе со слоем пожухлого перегноя, обнажая болотного цвета рюкзак. Дэвид опустился перед ним на корточки и отбросил верх кончиками пальцев: внутри были какие-то вещи и помятая алюминиевая фляга, к бочине рюкзака был пристёгнут армейского образца серый спальник. 

Тут, на мягкой сравнительно земле, стали заметны следы ботинок, много следов, достаточно, чтобы заметно протоптать траву. Кто-то ходил туда-сюда. Кто-то вырубил берёзы, чтобы сложить из них слово. Дэвид выпрямился и аккуратно пошёл вниз, и по сторонам от него рощица то и дело встречались пеньки, толстые ветки были стёсаны, стволы покрывали зарубки — то ли от фрустрации, то ли от понимания, что настолько толстые деревья сломать не выйдет даже с инструментом. 

Он шёл и шёл, и дурное предчувствие заставило его положить ладонь на рукоять ножа, лежащего в чехле на бедре. Пальцы разжались сами, когда ветер переменился, и он почувствовал, наконец, смрад разлагающейся плоти. Запахи он чувствовал не ахти как — курение с двенадцати лет притупило его обоняние настолько, что он совсем перестал на него полагаться. 

Он нашёл мертвеца прислонённым к валуну, с раскинутыми в стороны ногами, в военной форме цвета хаки без знаков отличия. Лица его не было видно, голову закрывала чёрная балаклава. Посреди лба полупластиковая шерсть балаклавы запеклась и вывернулась наружу от сделанного в упор выстрела. Рядом с бедром лежало мачете. 

Кое-где над телом уже потрудилась живность: одежда была вспорота и растрёпана. Ветер подул в сторону Дэвида, окутав его тяжёлым запахом тухлого мяса. 

Дэвида замутило — не от запаха и не от вида смерти, этого он насмотрелся достаточно, а от того, какой очевидной казнью была эта смерть. Руки трупа, кое-где раздувшиеся, кое-где обглоданные до костей, были связаны спереди верёвкой. Кто-то сковал этого несчастного и убил единственным выстрелом в голову — может, тоже привлечённый сюда выложенным брёвнами словом SOS. 

Впервые за годы работы в парке Дэвид столкнулся с чем-то из своей прошлой жизни, и это столкновение пробудило в нём то, о чём он давно уже не вспоминал, нутряной животный страх, пытавшийся пробиться через возведённые психикой барьеры. Кэмпбелл предлагал ему полноценную терапию, а не те несколько встреч с терапевткой, на которые он сходил, но Дэвид отказался, посчитав, что справится сам. Он смотрел на тёмные места формы, где некогда были нашивки и шевроны. Кое-где из ткани торчали нитки, кое-где она была проткнута острым кончиком ножа, словно их отпарывали торопливо, не беспокоясь о сохранности. Словно кто-то быстро заметал следы. 

Дэвид тяжело опустился на землю напротив трупа и посмотрел ему в лицо. В прорези балаклавы ничего не было видно, только темнота зияла в тех местах, где обычно сверкали белки глаз. Нужно было отвернуться, связаться с Кимом, но всё тело Дэвида вдруг сделалось тяжелым и неповоротливым, вроде того валуна, о который опиралась мёртвая спина. Как будто он сам ненадолго стал трупом, брошенным в лесах посреди Аляски, неопознанным, безымянным, преданным кем-то, кто должен был прийти на помощь. 

Где он был пять лет назад, в девяносто девятом? Югославия? Занзибарлэнд? Каждый раз, когда он пытался вспомнить, его начинало мутить. Он ушёл в почётную отставку по причинам, не связанным ни с Югославией, ни с Занзибарлэндом. Его отправили в почётную отставку, потому что его психика перестала справляться, и Кэмпбелл предложил ему терапию за счёт армии. Он отказался. 

В голове начало проясняться. С запозданием Дэвид понял, что Ким настойчиво зовёт его по рации, явно не в первый раз. 

— Дейв, приём, ответь уже, эй. Что за тишина? Дэвид? Ты в порядке? Приём. Где ты там?

Звуки начали возвращаться. Лес пронизывал страшный грохот — шум лопастей вертолёта, почти заглушенный шумом крови в ушах. Дэвид умудрился не услышать и шаги: за его спиной возвышалась незнакомая хмурая женщина в форме станционного парамедика, с длинной светлой косой, переброшенной на плечо, и чемоданом в руках. Дэвид вскочил, слишком поспешно, и женщина одарила его удивлённым взглядом. 

— Поздновато ему помогать, нет? — спросила она без улыбки. 

— Это не к нему. Вам ниже по ручью, там мужчина с открытым переломом. Сейчас отведу. 

— А это кто? 

— Наверное, тот, кто выложил слово SOS.

— Его тоже прикажешь на станцию тащить?

— Свяжитесь с диспетчером, — бросил в ответ Дэвид и стремительно пошёл наверх, ни разу больше не обернувшись на мертвеца.


	4. Chapter 4

Исторгнутое рацией внепротокольное «Эй, Дэвид» он услышал, когда зашёл в дом за мешком собачьего корма, вымокшим во время прошлой его поездки со станции под ледяным дождём и потому оставленным обсыхать у печи. Дэвид остановился, не совсем разобравшись, кому принадлежит голос: точно не Киму и не Кэмпбеллу. Потом он понял, а когда понял, отложил мешок и подошёл принять вызов. 

Не то чтобы у него было время на болтовню: световой день сокращался, а у Дэвида было полно дел и помимо рутинного выслеживания заплутавших туристов (изредка) и напоминания о правилах поведения в национальных заказниках Аляски всем случайно встреченным (почаще). Теперь он делал обходы каждый день. Ночью температура опускалась ниже нуля. 

— Да, — сказал он в микрофон. 

— Хотел спросить, — сказал Миллер так, будто они закончили разговор двадцатью минутами раньше, — ты и зимуешь на отшибе? 

— Об этом тебе тоже должны были рассказать, — ответил Дэвид. Он слышал, как в сарае бесновались собаки, знавшие, что хозяин пошёл за едой, и начавшие переживать из-за задержки. 

Ногой Дэвид вытолкнул из-под стола ведро, куда собирался пересыпать корм. 

— Всё лучше узнавать из первых рук, — отозвалась рация. 

Сигнал был ровным и чётким, кристальной чистоты, словно они говорили по телефону. Дэвид наклонился, взвалил мешок на бедро и начал ссыпать корм в отдающее гулким эхом нутро эмалированного ведра. Бок ведра был ребристым, словно по нему с силой ударили сверху, и тонкая жесть сложилась гармошкой. 

На минуту страшный грохот заглушил вообще все звуки. 

Дэвид выпрямился. 

— Рождество и Новый год я встречаю на станции, — сказал он. — Не знаю, зачем тебе это. 

Ему вдруг сделалось некомфортно, будто он выдавал секрет. У его тревоги не было оснований: канал был выделенным, его нужно было знать наверняка, да и что сделает незнакомец, узнавший, что на Рождество и Новый год аляскинский рейнджер приедет на аляскинскую рейнджерскую станцию? Ограбит его хижину, утащив запас консервов, дрова и украденную со станции подшивку зачитанную до дыр подшивку «Нешенел Географик»? Из ценностей здесь был только лэптоп, но Дэвид не заметил бы, если бы его кто-то взял. 

Армейская психотерапевтка говорила, что рационализация — лучший способ преодолеть тревогу, кроме тех ситуаций, когда тревоги становилось настолько много, что она выливалась через край. Что-то вроде забытого на плите кофе, объясняла она. 

— В январе уезжаю тренировать собак, — продолжил он, чтобы заглушить зудение тревоги. 

— Для «Айдитарод»? 

— И да, и нет. Она в первую субботу марта, слишком много времени до гонки. Но любая тренировка, наверное, так или иначе для «Айдитарод». 

— И ты участвуешь? 

— Последние два года. Прихожу не среди первых, — зачем-то добавил он, испытав необоснованное, но мучительное желание оправдаться. — В этом году от Уиллоу до Нома мы пробежали за одиннадцать дней и семь часов. Но у меня не вся упряжка, я добираю из местных. 

— Неудивительно, что не в числе первых, — заметил Миллер недовольно, словно Дэвид умудрился разочаровать лично его, и Дэвид замер посреди хижины как вкопанный, озадаченный почти ученической пристыженностью. — Кто же ходит с несбеганными собаками? Ещё и на тысячу с лишним миль. 

— А ты, что ли, ходишь? — спросил он. 

— Нет, — ответил Миллер, — но мои собаки — да. 

— И сколько их у тебя? 

— Шесть. 

Дэвид хмыкнул — не в трубку, понятно. Его собаки отлично бегали, они все как на подбор были бывшими спортсменами, списанными или ставшими ненужными хозяевам. Дэвиду всех было жалко. Сначала он брал их просто так, из жалости, не собираясь даже близко подходить к саням, потом собак стало настолько много, что глупо было бы не попробовать разок. 

В беге с упряжкой было что-то особенное, чего ему не хватало, какое-то нисходящее на время гонки ощущение свободы. Свобода была ненастоящей, невозможно было остаться в моменте гонки, рано или поздно псы выдыхались, приходилось останавливать нарты, и как только нога в ботинке сходила с полозьев на хрустящий наст, Дэвида тут же охватывала тяжесть, будто сами небеса начинали вдавливать его в землю. Не более чем иллюзия — но какая иллюзия. 

— Что у тебя за собаки? — спросил он в рацию. 

— Метисы, по большей части, — ответил Миллер после паузы. — Когда-то у меня были только чистые, с родословной, псарня замка Шеверни слюной бы изошла, но потом я разочаровался в породе. 

Дэвид воспользовался заминкой, чтобы ссыпать в ведро остатки корма, и теперь собирался выйти из дома на перекур. 

— А твои? — спросил Миллер. 

Дэвид нажал кнопку, чтобы ответить, и одновременно толкнул боком дверь. Фокс воспользовалась моментом, чтобы пропихнуться в щель между бедром Дэвида и дверным косяком. 

— Фокс! — крикнул он возмущённо, когда она без заминки сунула узкую морду в ведро. Дэвиду пришлось отпустить рацию в нагрудный карман, чтобы освободить руки и выпроводить Фокс прочь из дома.

На его руке она повисла точно тряпка, с пугающе оттянутой к холке шкурой, из-за чего обнажились её огромные волкодавьи зубы. Глаза её сделались жалобными: Фокс никогда в жизни не укусила бы человека, но она считала, что трогательный, пусть и слегка заросший бельмами влажный взгляд срабатывал намного лучше агрессии, и не то чтобы сильно ошибалась. 

— Фокс? — переспросил Миллер странным голосом, но Дэвид ответил не сразу, сначала устроился на лавке под косыми лучами прохладного октябрьского солнца, потом выдернул из свежей сигаретной пачки фольгу, потом закурил. 

— Это моя первая собака, — сказал он наконец, и с каждым словом из его рта вырывалось облако сизого дыма вперемешку с паром. 

— Фокс? — вновь повторил Миллер, и Дэвид озадаченно нахмурился. 

— Вообще Фокстрот, но я называю её Фокс. 

— Фокстрот? Погоди, погоди. Ты назвал собак буквами фонетического алфавита? 

Из всех знакомцев Дэвида так быстро природу «фокстрота» понимали только военные, копы и радиолюбители, категория ещё более редкая, чем первые две. 

— Почему сразу фонетический алфавит? — ответил Дэвид. — Может, у меня здесь бегают Менуэт, Кадриль и Тустэп. 

— Скорее Майк, Квебек и Танго. 

— Квин. — Он отнял фильтр от губ кончиками пальцев и медленно выдохнул, наслаждаясь тем, как солнце греет ноющий на смену сезонов бок. Собаки в сарае чуяли запах его сигарет и заходились леденящим душу воем. — Фокс попала ко мне уже Фокстротом, не знаю, почему, мне не довелось пообщаться с её прошлой хозяйкой. Я просто решил, что это отличная идея. Сначала я называл хаски согласными, а маламутов гласными, потому что их было меньше, потом запутался и забил, а потом у меня закончились буквы. 

— Боже, да сколько у тебя собак? 

— Десять. — Дэвид затушил сигарету и поднялся. — У меня закончился алфавит, поэтому я пошёл по буквам, которые были в ходу до пятьдесят пятого. Но однажды я пришёл домой с новым щенком, которого назвал Найнер, и понял, что пора поумерить аппетиты. 

— И ты всех раздал? 

— Кроме десяти, которых не раздал. И Фокс. 

Собаки продолжали выть, поэтому он взял из дома ведро и пошёл их кормить. По пути он спросил: 

— А что не так с чистокровными? 

— Аляскинские хаски — это ведь не просто метисы, не какие-то там дворняжки, — ответил Миллер. В его голосе появилось что-то менторское, поставленные интонации человека, привыкшего выступать перед аудиторией, добиваясь того, чтобы его слушали. — Это собаки, которые специально выводятся, чтобы бегать в упряжке, причём выводятся погонщиками, а не блендозадыми умниками из больших городов. Неважно, кто ты, как выглядишь, подходишь ли для шоу, всё неважно, главное то, насколько хорошо ты бегаешь, насколько ты вынослив и силён. 

Дэвид молчал, утопая в собачьем шуме. Его питомцы были обучены не подходить к мискам без команды «можно», но ждать молча он их так и не научил: не было нужды. В глухом лесу они могли потревожить только волков. 

— Но ведь породистых выращивают специально для этого, — сказал он, выбираясь из сарая с пустым ведром. — Породные проверки, всё такое.

— Их ценят за предсказуемость, но иногда предсказуемость — то, что не позволяет прыгнуть выше головы. Эти собаки… запрограммированы, они не могут действовать все рамок породы, которые выстраивали вокруг них сначала кинологи многими, и многими, и многими высоконаучными вязками. Мы тут, выходит, сравниваем лабораторный образец и что-то дикое, непредсказуемое, непонятное. В любой ситуации можно было бы сказать, что профи отдадут предпочтение лабораторному образцу, но нет, аляскинские хаски становятся всё популярнее. 

— Одна из ведущих Дуга Свингли — метиска. Он взял с ней гонку в две тысячи первом. Я её видел, рыжая, похожа на гончую. 

Дэвид не совсем понимал, к чему ведёт этот разговор, но не возражал. Голос Миллера, выразительный, но лишённый острых углов и радикальных перепадов, действовал на него успокаивающе. 

— Любая порода начинается с дворняжек, — сказал Дэвид после того, как насыпал в миску Фокс сушки и плеснул туда же полкружки воды, чтобы гранулы размокли. — Когда-то эскимосы вязали самых быстрых и выносливых. Балто на фоне современных хаски выглядит как метис. 

— И не самый удачный, — согласился Миллер. — Рано или поздно лабораторное пестование приводит к вырождению, особенно когда за дело берётся шоу-класс. Метисы — просто новая свежая кровь. 

— Может быть, — сказал Дэвид, не имевший на этот счёт мнения: ему нравились все собаки, он втайне мечтал завести к своему зверинцу что-нибудь лупоглазо-несуразное, но не с его образом жизни. — Дуг Свингли добежал с Пеппи за девять дней, — сказал он зачем-то. — Самые медленные упряжки идут около четырнадцати. За сколько прибегали твои? 

На этот раз рация замолчала надолго, но не в привычках Дэвида было дёргать собеседника. Дейзи могла отключаться и подключаться с хаотическими паузами; иногда их диалоги растягивались на сутки чередой вопросов и ответов, фраз и комментариев, будто кто-то ставил на паузу игру и отходил заняться делами, а потом возвращался за геймпад. 

— По-разному, — ответил Миллер минут через пятнадцать, когда Дэвид успел занять себя приготовлением ужина и теперь потрошил консервную банку, взрезая жесть ножом. — Одна из моих собак — бывшая полицейская ищейка. Раньше искала, теперь бегает в упряжке. Знаешь, что такое одорология, Дэвид? 

— Наука о запахах? — предположил Дэвид. — Судя по «логия».

— Ага. Наука о запахах, практически полностью кинологическая. Есть, конечно, газовые анализаторы, которые ищут тела по газовым отпечаткам разложения, но это всё ерунда, никакой прибор в мире не сравнится по чувствительности с собачьим носом. Собаки ищут людей, ищут вещи. Прибор может проанализировать воздух и вычислить, что его действительно трогал человек, но только собака определит, тот ли это самый человек или нет. 

— Запах — то, от чего человек никогда не сможет избавиться, — продолжал Миллер, пока Дэвид, отвлёкшийся от вскипающей воды, рассеянно гладил по морде Фокс. — Можно стравить отпечатки пальцев, но невозможно избавиться от запаха. Запахи хранятся на окурках, ножах, рукояти пистолета, на одежде и обуви, в следах, даже если их оставил сапог с толстенной подошвой. И засыпать свои следы перцем не поможет — собака с лёгкостью разделит перец и твой собственный запах, твой уникальный биологический отпечаток.

— И вот поразительная вещь во всей этой истории, — говорил Миллер, — собаки выступают в качестве экспертов, ведь только их чувствительные носы смогут указать, кто держал в руках чёртов нож. Сравни с ездовой: она вроде шины, которая несёт строго инструментарную функцию. Ищейка? Не инструмент. Ищейка — это четырёхлапый эксперт, который решает человеческие судьбы. Неожиданно шину откручивают и лепят ей на плечи погоны, превращая её в вершителя. 

Дэвид фыркнул, сдерживая смешок. 

— И ты сорвал с неё погоны и вернул на заслуженное место? 

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Миллер. — Её зовут Кэссиди, я оставил ей имя. Раньше она работала детектором, ольфакторным экспертом, так их называют копы. Собаку заводят в помещение, где стоит куча банок, дают понюхать тряпку с эталонным запахом, а потом она указывает, в какой из банок такой же. И всё. Иногда могут привести ещё одного ольфакторного эксперта, чтобы уточнить, но только если хватит денег. Она метиска гончей, кто-то там и американский фоксхаунд. 

Совершенно неожиданно для него самого Дэвида замутило; с запозданием он осознал, что замутило его от острой вспышки головной боли, так что на мгновение весь мир поблёк перед глазами. Покачнувшись, он ухватился за стенку и зажмурился. 

Когда он открыл глаза, вода в кастрюле кипела, пытаясь выплеснуться за край. 

— … и они пришли ко мне и спросили: эй, у тебя же есть списанная полицейская собака, не одолжишь на денёк? Я спросил, зачем им ищейка, неужели во всей Аляске единомоментно закончились собаки? И выяснилось, что им нужна не просто ищейка, им нужна собака, которая натаскана искать трупы, довольно редкие специалисты, между прочим. Просто поразительно: ко мне заявились копы, понятия не имеющие, что каждую собаку учат искать только один запах — взрывчатку, наркотики, труп в лесу… 

— Труп в лесу? — переспросил Дэвид, с трудом разжав зубы. Ему пришлось сесть на стул, настолько плохо ему стало. 

— Тебе плохо? — участливо спросил Миллер, но продолжил, не дождавшись ответа: — В лесах нашли труп, говорят, он выложил берёзовыми поленьями слово SOS на вершине горы. До того, как стал трупом, понятно. Теперь им понадобилась собака, чтобы прочесать территорию, вдруг там рядом целый взвод лежит — их же так просто не увидишь, они же все в хаки. Дэвид, — голос Миллера враз переменился, — это ведь ты нашёл тот труп. Неужели они ничего тебе не рассказали? 

— А должны были? — спросил Дэвид слабо. Фокс тыкалась носом в его ладонь, в ту, которая не была занята рацией. Почему-то он не чувствовал холода её носа кончиками пальцев, они будто онемели, но чувствовал мелкие игольчатые уколы — признак нарушенного кровоснабжения. 

Как странно, он же нигде ничего не пережал. 

— Мне бы это показалось признаком хорошего тона, с другой стороны, где хороший тон, а где гражданская полиция. В любом случае, язык за зубами они держать не умеют. Что с тобой? 

— Голова закружилась. 

— Для тебя это нормально? 

— Всё в порядке, — невпопад ответил Дэвид. Ему стало неловко. — Уже прошло. 

— И я подумал: конечно им была нужна эта собака, — продолжил Миллер спокойно и ровно, будто диктор по радио, — в лесу триста футов как на равнине пара миль. С равнинами тоже не так просто, особенно если их прочёсывают волонтёры вроде тех ребят из Эмбер Алёрт. Сколько раз было, когда находят труп, а лежащие рядом с ним скелетированные останки не замечают. Нет лучших мастеров маскировки, чем мёртвые люди. Дэвид, тебе не сказали, от чего он умер? 

Убаюканный его голосом, Дэвид дёрнулся, словно просыпаясь ото сна. Он окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит: футы, мили, трупы, Эмбер Алёрт. Что?

— Нет, — сказал он вместо этого. 

Ему стало жарко. Он расстегнул воротник рубашки и оттянул его двумя пальцами. Фокс, утомившаяся безответностью его руки, удалилась на подстилку. 

— Один выстрел в лоб, сверху вниз. 

Как при казни. Обычно жертву ставят на колени, выстрел производится с минимального расстояния и сразу выдаёт опытного стрелка. Этот не был на коленях: Дэвид хорошо помнил его сложенные спереди руки, перетянутые верёвкой и кое-где объеденные хищниками. Из-за разложения верёвка как будто вросла в плоть, ставь её частью. 

— Никаких знаков отличия, ничего, форма не соответствует ни одной из действующих армий. На одежде более тёмные пятна, знаешь, какие бывают, когда срывают нашивки. 

Дэвиду всё ещё было жарко, пот лился градом. Внезапная диссоциация грозила выродиться в полноценную паническую атаку, и он старался дышать, как учили, чтобы не позволить мозгу захлебнуться кислородом и уронить сознание в крутое пике. 

— Поразительная ситуация, — сказал Миллер задумчиво, — один, посреди леса в глуши, казнённый единственным выстрелом в голову. Рядом нашли его рюкзак, но внутри были только всякие солдатские пожитки. Он, кстати, был неплохо натаскан — с собой у него был нож, компас, карта, куча лезвий, крючки, даже огниво. Продержался бы сколько угодно, если бы не дурацкая идея с брёвнами. — Повисла пауза, гнетущее молчание, в котором слышны были только свистящие вздохи Дэвида и щёлканье зубов Фокс, выкусывавшей из шерсти воображаемых блох. — А может, он был настолько напуган, что готов был рискнуть. Может, он боялся выйти к людям, скажем, в Порт-Алсворт, поэтому понадеялся, что его увидят со своих гражданских птичек туристы, и уж это-то дело не получится замять никак. А может, это вовсе не он выложил брёвнами SOS, может, это был его палач, и может — только может, само собой, кто знает, что произошло там на самом деле, — это было такое послание кому-то. Предупреждение. Только кому? 

Дэвида начало трясти. Он смотрел себе под ноги, на натертый доблеска подошвами бревенчатый пол, кусками накрытый старыми коврами с этническим орнаментом. Душные волны страха проходили сквозь него, как стены огня, на каждой итерации пульс взвивался на недостижимые высоты. Перед рассудком стояла пустота. Он боялся пустоты. 

— Дэвид? — позвал его Миллер. — Приём? 

Не в силах попасть влажным пальцам по кнопке, Дэвид молчал. Всё ещё пусто, но не то чтобы удивительно: панические атаки были иррациональны и внезапны. Свою первую он получил… 

От напряжения у него за немногим не закатились глаза. Дэвид тяжело распрямился и ударился лопатками о стену, разворачивая плечи, чтобы дать места лёгким. Рука его дёрнулась к груди, попыталась схватиться за несуществующие жетоны, но пальцы нащупали только мягкую фланель рубашки.

… он получил в армии, конечно же, она настигла его прямо посреди тренировочного полигона, но он умудрился перенести её на ногах, на животе, коленях и локтях, точнее, потому что полз в это время в грязи под паутиной из колючей проволоки. Его скрутило, показалось, что он умирает. Тогда он нащупал левой рукой торчащий из земли колышек, пальцы правой воткнул в холодную грязь и весь вытянулся, пытаясь заземлиться. Пришёл в хвосте. Мастер… 

— Дэвид? — сказал Миллер. — Ответь сейчас же. 

Дэвид всё-таки попал по кнопке. 

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он почти нормально, — просто выходил покормить собак. 

— Звучишь так, будто бежал. 

— С ними попробуй не побегай. 

Дэвид откинул голову и стукнулся затылком о стену. Его отпустило. Медленно он разогнул сведённые пальцы и уронил руку на колено. Давненько с ним не случалось ничего подобного. 

— Ты живёшь далеко от людей, — сказал Миллер. — Значит, должен внимательнее относиться к себе. Любая болезнь эскалирует в тяжёлых условиях, лучше поймать её, пока она не превратила тебя в калеку. 

Такого не позволяла себе даже Дейзи: они оба знали, где очутились, и оба были взрослыми людьми, способными отвечать не только за собственные жизни, но и за жизни других. Дэвид открыл было рот, чтобы поставить Миллера на место, но передумал. В голосе из рации считывалось что-то, с чем не хотелось спорить и чему не хотелось возражать. 

Может, он просто устал, и на фоне усталости в нём погасла и так не сильно выраженная жажда бунта. 

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь? — спросил он, глядя на свою руку: пальцы больше не тряслись. — Ты коп? 

— Нет. — Он вдруг фыркнул. — Просто поболтал с рейнджерами. Успел забыть, сколько информации можно получить, просто пошатавшись по окрестностям? 

Дэвид уставился на рацию. Под его взглядом красный диод мигнул. 

— Ладно, мне надо идти, — сказала рация. — Бывай, Дэвид. Береги себя.

После этого рация замолкла окончательно. 

— «Успел забыть», — сказал Дэвид Фокс. — Что это вообще значит? 

Она дёрнула ухом в ответ.


	5. Chapter 5

Первый свой год здесь Дэвид пил не просыхая, уничтожал запасы выпивки, которые ежемесячно завозили в местный универсальный магазин самолётами из Анкориджа. Это не мешало работе: Дэвид честно выполнял обязанности, чтобы вечером вырубить рацию и нажраться дешёвым джином, глядя в однообразные картины с видами Аляски, которые оставили в комнате прежние владельцы. Эти картины — присыпанный снегом лес, обширные заполярные просторы с незаходящим у линии горизонта розовым солнцем, летящий над озером самолёт — Дэвид изучил настолько тщательно, что сумел распознать первые признаки надвигающейся белой горячки по появлению на статических иллюстрациях динамических персонажей. 

Когда на заполярных просторах сама по себе образовалась и ринулась в снежную даль собачья упряжка, Дэвид понял: это знак. Проснувшись утром, он пошёл искать Кэмпбелла, и Кэмпбелл как будто ждал его, потому что вышел навстречу, распахнул объятья и увлёк Дэвида в сессию неловких похлопываний по плечу. «Как ты вовремя, у меня для тебя кое-что есть», — сказал он, и Дэвид хотел сообщить ему, что вообще-то снимает с себя все полномочия и убирается умирать куда-нибудь на отшиб («умирать» он планировал благоразумно опустить, надеясь организовать это как-нибудь тихо, чисто и без лишней суеты, может, с использованием мотка отличной крепкой верёвки из рейнджерского снаряжения), но не успел. Из-за спины вышла девушка в форме, с рыжими волосами и раскосыми глазами, которая вела на поводке тощую серую собаку. Собака шла неловко, покачиваясь всем корпусом, будто женщина на высоких каблуках. 

— Дейзи, — представил Кэмпбелл кого-то из них двоих, но прежде чем Дэвид успел открыть рот, заговорила девушка: 

— Я Дейзи, — и она протянула руку, которую Дэвид пожал. — А это Фокстрот, судя по адреснику.

— Я просто хотел спросить, не можешь ли ты за ней присмотреть, пока хозяева не вернутся, — сказал Кэмпбелл утвердительно. Удавка поводка сама по себе оказалась у Дэвида в руке. Он опустил глаза. — Вот и славно, — добавил Кэмпбелл, словно всё уже было решено, — зайди потом ко мне, — и ушёл как ни в чём не бывало, а Дэвид оказался посреди рейнджерской станкии Порт-Алсворт с внезапно свалившейся на него необходимостью следить за тощей и явно больной собакой («Это ларчер, Дейв, метис борзой и терьера, — объяснила ему после долгих попыток откормить собаку станционная ветеринарка, — для них нормально, чтобы все рёбра торчали»), пока не вернутся её хозяева (они не вернулись: хозяйка сломала шею, пришлось запрашивать вертолёт для эвакуации в Анкоридж, но она так и осталась полностью парализованной, куда уж там следить за собакой). 

— У тебя никогда не было собак? — спросила Дейзи, сочувственно разглядывая его лицо, и он признался: 

— Нет. 

— Если проставишься, скажу, что делать дальше.

Так Фокс осталась у Дэвида. 

Всё это, за исключением правды о позорном алкоголизме, он рассказал по рации Миллеру. Дэвид всегда мечтал о собаке, с раннего детства, проведённого в приёмных семьях, где замордованные многодетные матери слишком утомлялись детьми, чтобы возиться ещё и с собаками. Как это бывает, пояснял он: вот тебе десять, и ты думаешь: заведу собаку, когда поступлю в колледж, какого-нибудь дурацкого палевого полулабрадора-полупитбуля из приюта. Потом поступаешь в колледж и думаешь: заведу собаку, когда выпущусь. Потом оказываешься на войне. Только в его случае колледжа не было. 

— На войне не до собак? — спросил Миллер. 

Они теперь болтали почти каждый день, даже чаще, чем раньше с Дейзи. 

— Кем бы ты стал, если бы не армия? 

— Может, пошёл бы в К-9, — сказал Дэвид наугад. 

Он никогда об этом не задумывался. Вся его жизнь до Аляски состояла из тренировок, операций, тренировок, унылого кукования на военных базах, ещё некоторого количества тренировок и коротких увольнительных, во время которых он мечтал поскорее вернуться в поле. 

— Стал бы копом? — отчего-то насмешливо спросил Миллер. Дэвид представил, как он ухмыляется, сидя над станцией в своей хижине, как пестроцветие диодов на панели подсвечивает его лицо снизу вверх.

Он понятия не имел, как выглядит Миллер, и не отличался особым воображением, когда дело заходило о реальных людях. Пространственное мышление — сколько угодно: школьные учителя говорили, что из него получился бы отличный архитектор или инженер, «явных технических талантов мальчик». С людьми было хуже. Да и какая разница, если в былые времена он всё чаще сталкивался с людьми не лицом к лицу, а маска к маске. 

— А ты? — спросил Дэвид. — Ты ведь тоже военный? 

Он вышел перекурить на крыльцо и попал под снегопад из тех, которые делают мир беззвучно мягко-ватным. Снег падал на деревья, крышу дома и собачьего сарая, на сваленные кучей мешки со строительным мусором. Облепленные снегом ветви низко и тихо клонились к земле. Снежинки были такими большими и обильными, что делали пепельным всё видимое между ветвями чёрно-синее небо. 

Дэвид замер, захваченный необыкновенным спокойствием зимнего леса. Обычно лес был полон звуков, теперь их как отрезало. Дэвида охватила короткая и мощная диссоциация, будто на мгновение кто-то выбил душу из тела. 

Три десятка лет он жил на свете, и всё равно первый настоящий снегопад повергал его в состояние совсем детского иррационального восторга. 

— Снег пошёл, — сказал он в рацию. 

— Поразительно, — откликнулся Миллер, — снег в ноябре на Аляске? Быть того не может. 

Дэвид фыркнул, выдохнув из носа полупар-полудым. Фокс протиснулась в приоткрытую дверь и бросилась со ступенек прямо в сугроб 

— Я был в армии, — сказал Миллер. — Кто здесь не был? Порасспрашивай рейнджеров, так они все или бывшие военные, или бывшие торчки. 

— Иногда попадаются любители природы. 

— Только как и бывших торчков, бывших военных не бывает. Нельзя просто взять и уйти. О. У нас тоже снегопад, вот это метёт. — Дэвид понятия не имел, где конкретно находится Миллер, так и не довелось спросить. — Да, я пытался перестать, хотел… А, неважно. Гражданская жизнь оказалась мне не по зубам. 

Это была такая смешная фраза, не по зубам, будто бы речь была о чём-то действительно сложном, но Дэвид, однажды вечером увидевший вместо статичной картины на стене киноролик, прекрасно его понимал. Заглушить шум выстрелов в ушах могли только другие выстрелы, или выпивка, или что покрепче. Могли бы детские крики, говорят. Дэвиду повезло — отчего-то он перестал слышать их после того, как у него появилась Фокс, и до сих пор трясся над своей хрупкой удачей, опасаясь, что в любой момент она исчезнет. Так, наверное, становились религиозными или суеверными. 

— Аляска — какой-то лимб, никогда об этом не думал? Гражданка и не гражданка одновременно, такой короткий перерыв, чтобы собраться с мыслями. 

— Да, — согласился Дэвид, перекатывая сигарету из одного угла рта в другой. 

— Прямо полусмерть, — продолжил Миллер, и Дэвид понял неожиданно, что тот совершенно пьян, просто по поставленному голосу было не понять. — Когда мне было около тридцати, я пришёл к выводу, что смерть — вполне достойная конечная точка, которая годится в качестве смысла жизни, но умирать мне не особо хотелось, поэтому я решил, что не заслуживаю смерти. То есть, смерть, этот жизненный итог, эту цель существования, ещё требовалось заслужить. Заслуживать её, понятно, можно было ближайшие лет сто. Чем старше я становился, тем меньше, по собственному же мнению, заслуживал умереть. 

Он неожиданно рассмеялся. 

— Но иногда ты становишься перед выбором, и его нужно принять, это решение. Нужно решить, что делать дальше. Как же приятно, когда подворачивается такой вот лимб. Дэвид, почему ты здесь? 

Иногда он просто спрашивал что-то без перехода, совершенно сбивая Дэвида с толку. 

— Здесь? — переспросил он, прикуривая вторую сигарету от первой. Несмотря на снег, было тепло, погода была мягкой, и в своей разношенной рубашке поверх свитера и старых джинсах он совсем не мёрз. — Ну, я никогда не употреблял ничего тяжелее ноотропов.

Вранье, но Миллер и сам наверняка это знал. 

— Нет, Дэвид, — сказал тот. — _Почему_ ты здесь? 

Всё это перестало его забавлять. Он подумал про арабскую девочку, подорванную на фугасе, подумал о том, что говорил тот бывший «зелёный берет», неудачливый охотник на лосей, которого, по словам Миллера, ждало кое-что похуже увесистого штрафа за систематическое браконьерство. 

— Когда, — что-то сбилось в идеальном миллеровском тонировании, и слово прозвучало хрипло, как птичье карканье, — ты вдруг решил сделать перерыв? Отойти и отдохнуть? 

Где-то там бегала Фокс, и иногда в квадрате жёлтого света, расплесканного на снегу из окна, Дэвид видел её гибкий олений силуэт. 

После разговора со станционной ветеринаркой Дэвид из любопытства прочитал пару кинологических справочников и выяснил, что в древние времена вместо борзых для охоты использовали гепардов, долговязых африканских кошек, способных на стремительные, но короткие броски. Их хватало секунд на десять быстрой погони, потом они выдыхались. 

— Не хочешь говорить? — с усмешкой спросил Миллер. — Ладно, справедливо. У всех был свой переломный момент, каждый что-то потерял. 

Тех, кто ухаживал за гепардами, называли пардусниками. Борзые, как и гепарды, охотились, опираясь на зрение, почти не пользуясь ни нюхом, ни слухом. Даже их силуэты были похожи: неловкое долговязое тело, длинные ноги, крошечная голова удобной аэродинамической формы, маленькие недоразвитые уши. В погоне это несуразное тело преображалось — превращалось в летящую стрелу, поражающую и красотой, и буквально. 

— Необязательно человека. Может, это было чувство. Ощущение твёрдой земли под ногами. Уверенность в завтрашнем дне, в том, ради чего ты каждый день поднимаешься, ради чего ты разряжаешь винтовку в лицо такому же человеческому существу, как ты. 

Учёные долго не могли понять, куда отнести гепардов, к собачьим или кошачьим. Это была кошка с собачьей головой, несуразная химера с невтягивающимися когтями и круглыми зрачками. Круглые зрачки — инструмент охотников-спринтеров, тех животных, которые атакуют стремительно и быстро, а не сидят в засаде, как снайперы на точке. 

— В один момент ты теряешь землю под ногами, человека, веру, родину или способность дегуманизировать противника. Если совсем плохо, теряешь волю к жизни. Солдат, потерявший волю к жизни, — мёртвый солдат, и его не спасёт ни винтовка, ни маскировочный костюм. 

Последние слова Миллера как будто вырвали Дэвида из кататонии. Сигарета в его пальцах дотлела до фильтра. Он посмотрел на неё, не понимая, как так получилось. 

— И что потерял ты? 

— «Кого». 

— Мне жаль, — ответил Дэвид заезженным клише, тусклым и невыразительным: словосочетанием, которое каждый раз неловко было произносить, но которое нельзя было не произнести. 

— Ничего, он прожил ещё много лет после этого.

— Я… — Дэвид замолк, будто замер на обрыве с занесённой ногой, не зная, что делать дальше. — Я обрёл кое-кого, — решился он. — Потом потерял. Он погиб по моей вине. 

Он ожидал дежурного «мне жаль», которое просто сделало бы ему хуже, но привычно хуже, так что можно было переварить это и пойти дальше. Вместо положенного по этикету клише Миллер сказал: 

— Ты же солдат, Дэвид, по твоей вине погибла куча людей. Что в нём было такого особенного? 

Совершенно сбитый с толку, Дэвид даже не нашёл в себе сил разозлиться. 

— Это был мой отец, — сказал он растерянно. 

— Может, ты потерял способность дегуманизировать противника? 

— Он не был моим противником. 

— Да? 

— Да? — и Дэвид запнулся на этом своём «да», позволил себе секундное мешканье, лёгкое колебание, из-за чего утвердительное слово прозвучало вопросительно. Жёлтая фонарная лужа на снегу жидко разъехалась, будто кто-то плеснул в краску молока; томительное мгновение Дэвид и стоял на пороге, и словно бы смотрел на себя из неподвижной лесной темноты. 

Повисла пауза. 

— Прости, — наконец сказал Миллер, — просто валяю дурака. Ты не знал своего отца? 

— Я жил в приёмных семьях, — сказал он, со второй попытки попав по кнопке. Всё-таки он недооценил коварность поздней осени: пальцы его успели замёрзнуть, и он решил пойти в дом, докурив последнюю. — Мама умерла родами, других родственников у меня не оказалось. 

— Но ты его нашёл. Своего отца. 

— Скорее он меня. 

Он размял в пальцах кончик сигареты. Из бумажной трубочки высыпалась табачная крошка, которую подхватил ветер и унёс в темень вместе со снежинками. 

— Я случайно попал под его командование в армии. 

— Поразительная удача. 

Дэвид нахмурился, почувствовав издёвку, но голос Миллера звучал совершенно искренне. 

— Один из его лейтенантов принимал у меня боевую подготовку и удивился тому, как я на него похож, просто одно лицо. Сначала все шутили на эту тему, потом сделали тест.

— И чего он? 

— Он? 

— Он, твой отец. Был счастлив тебя встретить? 

Дэвид неосознанно продолжал мять сигарету, и теперь она почти опустела. Вздохнув, он вернул её в пачку и достал новую. Руки его мелко тряслись от холода. 

— Был удивлён, — ответил Дэвид. — У тебя есть дети? 

Миллер промолчал.

— Представь, что ты живёшь всю жизнь бездетный и вдруг оказывается, что у тебя есть взрослый сын.

— Житейская ситуация. 

— Словом, он не был рад, и он не был не рад. Думаю, ему было никак. 

— А ты? 

— Я? 

— Ты был рад?

Снегопад усиливался, теперь к нему присоединился ветер. Деревья смягчали порывы, но холод забирался под воротник рубашки, набивался под одежду, льнул к груди и животу. Дэвид втянул дым и придержал его во рту. Язык ошпарило табачной горечью. Из носа дым вырвался вместе с паром и тут же исчез в мельтешении снежинок. 

— Да, — ответил Дэвид неохотно. — Я никогда не тосковал по настоящей семье. Точнее, думал, что здорово было бы иметь отца и мать, но ничего серьёзнее желания быть как все.

От рождения глухой не тоскует по слуху, потому что понятия не имеет, что значит слышать. 

— Хотя ничего не изменилось, — закончил Дэвид. — Он… тренировался со мной, учил ближнему бою, но наши тренировки начались до… всего этого. В его отношении ничего не поменялось. 

— Тебя это огорчило? 

Дэвид фыркнул, затушил окурок в наполненной снегом банке и зашёл в дом, сбив с ботинок снег. 

— Нет, — сказал он честно. 

Кто-то бесконечно терзался бы от утраченных возможностей — о потерянной навсегда отцовской фигуре, о подростковых годах, о веренице безликих равнодушных опекунов и крикливых сиблингов со звериными глазами. Дэвид предпочитал не оборачиваться вовсе. И даже если бы захотел: лучшее, что сделал его новоприобретённый отец, — потерял его на восемнадцать с лишним лет, это Дэвид осознал очень быстро. 

Он был рад. Это было приятное ощущение принадлежности к чему-то, то, ради чего он пошёл в армию. 

— И что случилось потом? — спросил Миллер. 

О том, что случилось потом, Дэвид рассказывал только военному психологу, который потом вынес вердикт о его профнепригодности. Кэмпбелл знал всё и так. Дейзи, должно быть, догадывалась, сложив картинку из разрозненных кусочков. Дэвид собирался сказать что-то в равной степени нейтральное и невразумительное, когда понял: чего-то в привычной картине не хватало. 

Ах, чёрт. 

Он вернулся на порог, ожидая, что замёрзшая Фокс уже дожидается его у закрытой двери, поочерёдно поджимая лапы, но её там не оказалось. Фонарь ронял на крыльцо пятно света, и за его пределами начиналась вязкая недотьма, в которой угадывались сугробы и очертания деревьев. Разыгрался ветер, рискуя в любую секунду сорваться в бурю. 

— Фокс! — крикнул Дэвид, но его голос разметал шум. 

Тогда он свистнул. 

— Дэвид? — спросила рация, которую он продолжал держать в руке. 

— Фокс пропала, — сказал Дэвид, пытаясь скрыть нервозность. В отличие от хаски и маламутов, Фокс была ларчером с жёсткой шерстью без намёка на подшёрсток. Потеряйся кто угодно из его стаи, он бы особо не волновался: рабочие собаки были обучены в буран зарываться в снег и пережидать непогоду. Но не Фокс. 

— Заигралась, — ответил Миллер. — Вернётся. 

— Буря начинается. 

— Это же рабочая собака. 

Дэвид промолчал.

Он решил подождать немного, но с каждой минутой ветер крепчал, и свист утопал в грохоте разбивающихся о деревья порывов. 

— Дэвид, — произнёс Миллер. — Ты же не собираешься идти искать собаку в чёртову метель? 

Дэвид вернулся в хижину, чтобы одеться, потом присел на корточки и начал зашнуровывать снегоступы. 

— Ну разумеется это именно то, что ты собрался делать, — продолжил Миллер спустя несколько минут. — Дэвид, ты тут? 

— Я просто схожу осмотреться, — сказал он непонятно зачем. Ему не нужно было отчитываться перед Миллером, и он знал лучше многих, как вести себя в снегопад. 

В крайнем случае, он мог зарыться в снег и переждать непогоду, как собака. Вряд ли это понадобилось бы, Фокс не могла убежать далеко: скорее всего, она просто сбилась с тропинок, полуслепая, и заплутала в свежем снегу. 

— Дэвид, — сказал Миллер. Голос его звучал куда трезвее. — Что у тебя с собой? 

— Фонарик, — ответил Дэвид. — Нож. 

— Возьми рюкзак. У тебя же есть рюкзак, с которым ты ходишь спасать туристов? 

Дэвид испытал смутный приступ раздражения, но покорно вытащил из-под стола рюкзак. 

— Переключи рацию на гарнитуру. — И словно почувствовав его настроение, Миллер добавил примирительно: — Просто на всякий случай. 

Когда он выбрался наконец наружу, ветер разошёлся окончательно, на озере неподалёку наверняка творилось чёрт знает что. Свет многоваттного налобного фонарика с трудом пробивался сквозь падающий свет, голос терялся в подвывании бурана. Дэвид извлёк из кармана собачий свисток и дунул в него, услышав, как немедленно взвыли, вторя ветру, запертые в сарае собаки. 

Фокс не отзывалась. 

Затянув капюшон парки, Дэвид медленно пробирался по заметённой тропе, стараясь не сбиться с пути. Морозило не сильно, но снег залеплял глаза, и Дэвид запоздало пожалел, что не надел маску. 

Армейский инструктор по выживанию говорил, что неважно, насколько суровы условия, неважно, оказался он посреди пустыни или на Южном полюсе, главным было желание выжить — без желания выжить не помогло бы никакое снаряжение. Остальное можно было преодолеть. Люди, говорил он, чертовки адаптивные существа. На месте лица инструктора всплывало блеклое нагромождение черт, какая-то полустёртая сборная внешность, будто составленная из десятков встреченных лиц. Кажется, у него были неуставно длинные волосы, а может, он вовсе был не _он_ , а _она_. По словам терапевтки, так работает поражённый посттравматическим расстройством мозг: просто убирает всё связанное с травмой и немного сверх, что тянется вслед по ассоциативной цепочке.

Он свистнул снова, и буря в ветвях откликнулась низким утробным воем. 

— Приём, — сказал ему в ухо Миллер, так отчётливо, что Дэвид вздрогнул. — Нашёл? 

— Нет пока, — ответил он. 

Дэвид ненавидел гарнитуру, она будила воспоминания о миссиях. Голос Миллера был плавнее и мягче, чем голоса командующих офицеров, без вылаивания приказов, от которого создавалось ощущение, что он уже накосячил. 

— Тебя когда-нибудь отправляли в миссии в какие-нибудь снежные страны? — поинтересовался Миллер. — В Россию хотя бы? 

— Нет, — ответил Дэвид. Зубы его клацнули, когда он оступился и провалился по колено в рыхлый снег. — Но я раздумывал о том, чтобы уехать на станцию в Антарктиду. 

— Что же тебя остановило? 

Не сдержавшись, Дэвид коротко рассмеялся. 

— Я умею только убивать. Кого мне убивать в Антарктиде, пингвинов? 

— Говорят, Антарктида — идеальное место для убийства, — сказал Миллер. — Зимой туда не летают самолёты, потому что от сверхнизких температур замерзает любое топливо. Зимовка даст фору в несколько долгих зимних месяцев, прежде чем до трупа доберутся копы. 

— Но и сбежать оттуда тоже не получится, — заметил Дэвид. 

Он спустился к ручью, в балку. Здесь не было ветра, и тишина навалилась на Дэвида с удушающей силой. 

— И ты не прав, — продолжил Миллер как ни в чём не бывало, — ты умеешь не только убивать. 

Дэвид хотел ответить, но не нашёлся со словами. Не только убивать, конечно, подумал он. Но Миллер был прав: и в том, чтобы убить, и в том, чтобы не быть убитым ему не было равных. 

В тишине балки Дэвид свистнул ещё раз — и услышал собачий лай. Он доносился с обратной стороны ручья, присыпанного снегом. 

— Нашёл, кажется, — сказал Дэвид в микрофон. 

Он помнил, где был брод, и только поэтому не оказался по самую задницу в ледяной воде. Тропинка устремлялась вверх, и чем выше он поднимался, тем сильнее становился шум ветра. Идти наверх было сложнее, чем спускаться; даже в снегоступах он проваливался, приходилось хвататься за ветви. 

Наверху он наконец понял, что мешало Фокс добраться до дома. Жёлтый свет фонарика выхватил поваленное дерево, выдернутое из земли с корнями и уже засыпанное снегом. Под деревом лежала придавленная Фокс. При виде Дэвида она попыталась подняться, но только бестолково заколотила передними лапами перед собой: там, где лежали её лапы, снег был взбит и смешан с прелой листвой.

Порыв ветра подхватил листья и швырнул их Дэвиду под ноги. 

— Дэвид? Приём? 

Он не ответил, потому что кинулся к Фокс, которая заскулила и принялась яростнее царапать когтями землю. Она не выглядела испуганной, не похоже было, что ей больно. 

— Её придавило деревом, — сказал Дэвид и тут же отпустил кнопку, чтобы попытаться поднять ствол руками. Он не поддался, нужен был рычаг. Дэвид хотел было выломать ветку, но вспомнил, что с собой у него был рюкзак, а в рюкзаке — походный топорик. 

— Жива? 

— Да. 

Парой ударов он отделил ветку от ствола. Фокс дребезжаще затявкала, и Дэвид отстранённо пробормотал: «Сейчас, детка, сейчас, погоди». В мечущемся фонарном свете собачьи глаза ало вспыхивали, тени от её вытянутой морды кадаврически плясали на белом снежном полотне. Только теперь Дэвид заметил, что ветер стих, словно не желая мешать. 

В подачки судьбы Дэвид не верил, зато верил в обманчивые аляскинские затишья, имевшие склонность возвращаться с утроенной злобой. 

Он поддел самодельным рычагом дерево, подцепил ветку коленом, и ствол поддался. 

— Фокс, — позвал он. — Ну же, девочка, ко мне. 

Она заскулила и поползла вперёд. Дэвид стиснул зубы, потянулся к ней и свободной рукой схватил её за ошейник, вытягивая из-под дерева, потом скинул с колена ветку-рычаг. Фокс поднялась на передних лапах. Задняя часть её туловища осталась лежать на боку, тряпично-перекрученная, будто лишённая костей. 

Дэвид смотрел на неё, явственно ощущая нарастающее отчаяние. 

— Она не может идти, — сказал он Миллеру. Собственный голос немного его заземлил. 

Если бы речь шла о человеке, дальнейшие действия были бы просты: замотать в термоодеяло, вызвать вертушку медэвакуации и ждать, остальное сделают спасатели. Никто не станет дёргать спасателей из-за собаки, ещё и в такую погоду. Придётся тащить самому, рискуя доломать то, с чем не сумело расправиться дерево. 

— Ч-чёрт, — сказал Дэвид вслух. 

— Тебе придётся её нести, — озвучил Миллер то, что Дэвид знал и так. — Сколько она весит, килограмм тридцать? 

— Около того. 

— На марш-бросках и того хуже.

— Я могу ей навредить. 

— Ещё ты можешь поступить милосердно и свернуть ей шею. — Голос Миллера утратил мягкость. — Сам знаешь, если это спина, она уже не встанет. 

Вместо ответа Дэвид расстелил термоодеяло и перетащил на него Фокс, собираясь волочь её за собой столько, сколько возможно, и только потом взять на руки. Слова Миллера его разозлили и ещё сильнее разозлило то, что он, скорее всего, был прав. 

— Это может быть не спина, — сказал он. 

— Может быть, — неожиданно легко согласился Миллер. Дэвид не ответил, занятый собакой, и тот продолжил: — Животные куда проще относятся к увечности. Ты никогда не встретишь собаку, которая будет оплакивать судьбу из-за отсутствия ноги, или из-за уродства, или из-за болезни. Ни единого несчастного трёхлапого инвалида на моей памяти. И посмотри на людей — у них с потерей одной конечности как будто заканчивается жизнь. 

Дэвид молчал. Фокс тянулась носом к его рукам, затянутым в перчатки из разношенной кожи, словно думала, будто с ней играют. Ветра больше не было, и снег падал сверху хлопьями в гулкой ватной тишине, шокирующей после бурана, который бушевал двадцатью минутами ранее.

— Увечность — не страшно, — сказал Миллер. — Гигантских размеров мозг — вот что на самом деле портит людям жизнь.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Контент ворнинг: смерть собаки

Единственный на весь Анкоридж отель, разрешавший держать животных прямо в номере, драл такие непомерные суммы за ночь, что Дэвид сто раз поблагодарил себя за полуотшельнический образ жизни. Ему некуда было девать деньги. Теперь он спускал их на Фокс: на номер, на приём у ветеринара, на невероятно дорогие обследования — как будто лечил не животное, а ребёнка. 

Город утопал в серости, точечно разбавленной сиянием рождественских украшений. Анкоридж располагался примерно в ста пятидесяти милях от Порт-Алсворта, а ощущение было таким, будто яркость скинули на пару позиций. Серые сумерки обволакивали серым снег. Серые дома нависали над серыми дорогами, по которым серые машины возили серых людей. 

В первых числах декабря магазины начали вывешивать на витрины гирлянды, но даже они не спасали. Эпилептически вспыхивая, они выглядели так, будто пробивались сквозь толщу мутной воды. 

В полусонном сумеречном мире Дэвид ощущал себя ещё более одиноким, чем на отшибе в лесу. Одиночество большого города было несправедливее и тяжелее одиночества вдали от всех — как будто его сюда заточили, а не он заточился сам. 

В супермаркете ему улыбнулась продавщица, чуть менее формально, чем предписывали инструкции. Он не стал улыбаться в ответ и пожалел об этом сразу же, стоило ей утратить к нему интерес. 

Улыбнуться в ответ, взять номер, дождаться конца смены и встретиться для необременительного отдыха на пару часов. Фокс всё равно осталась в клинике на ночь. Ему стоило отвлечься, но он не мог, потому что часть его рассудка продолжала упрямо считать, будто они на миссии. 

У входа в отель он распечатал пачку «Лаки Страйк», сунул обрывки фольги в карман и закурил. От дома напротив тут же отделилась тень и пошатываясь двинулась к нему. Дэвид не задумываясь протянул пачку, и пьянчужка вытащил сразу две сигареты. Одну он сунул себе за ухо. 

— Не видел тебя тут раньше, — дружелюбно сказал пьянчужка. Он был одет в тёмную парку с засаленным мехом на капюшоне, в рабочие штаны, в обрезанные перчатки, обнажающие почерневшие кончики пальцев и грязные ногти. Дэвид прикурил ему, слегка раздосадованный тем, что за сигареты незнакомец явно решил расплатиться беседой. 

— Я не местный, — ответил он просто. 

Пьянчужка стрельнул глазами в сторону сияющей надписи «отель» над их головами, потом перевёл взгляд на стоящий у ног Дэвида бумажный пакет. Там были только консервы с нарисованной на них собачьей мордой и несколько упаковок лапши быстрого приготовления. 

— Собачку покормить? 

— Ага, — подтвердил Дэвид, всеми силами стараясь показать, что не настроен на беседу. 

Его собеседник похмыкал и затянулся. Алым вспыхнул кончик сигареты. Под их ногами были лужи, в которых отражались красная вывеска отеля. Пахло помойкой и сырой влажностью короткой декабрьской оттепели. Стоило выйти за пределы города, и небо становилось яснее, как отмытое от иллюминации, и воздух чище, и температура снижалась на пару градусов. Дэвид поднял голову. Тени падали на невыразительное лицо пьяницы так, что казалось, будто его правый глаз закрыт повязкой. 

От неожиданности Дэвида передёрнуло, и пьяница, будто угадав его замешательство, хмыкнул краем рта. 

— Никогда не забывай, кто ты такой, Дэвид, — сказал он не своим голосом, низким, тяжёлым и густым. 

Дэвида охватил ужас, паника вцепилась в грудь, стискивая рёбра. Сердце заколотилось как обезумевшее, на мгновение он забыл, как дышать. Перед глазами стояло знакомое одноглазое лицо, широкое, грубо слепленное, и ухмылялось. _Господи, господи, господи_. Мысли спутались, дурацкое отражение в луже превратилось в растёкшуюся по цементному полу кровь. Кровь толчками поднималась из лужи, будто из перерезанной артерии, пульсируя вслед за ударами сердца. Когда она подобралась к ботинками, Дэвид тяжко вздохнул… 

… и пришёл в себя резко, будто кто-то ударил его по лицу. Несчастный пьяница, прижатый к стене локтем, жалобно бормотал: «Мужик, мужик, ну чего ты, мужик, ну прости, эй, хватит». Дэвид немедленно отодвинулся, и тот рухнул кулем на мокрый асфальт. Сигарета выпала из-за его уха в слякоть. 

— Ты чего, — продолжал бубнить пьяница, отползая в сторону, — ты б сказал, я б отстал, ну ей-богу… 

Дэвид молча поднял пакет, кинул пьянчужке почти нетронутую пачку сигарет и убрался восвояси. 

К глотке липло металлически-пресное кровяное послевкусие, подёрнутое табачной горечью. Когда он добрался до номера, вкус крови почти исчез, но вместо него пришёл въедливый запах горящего пластика: как будто центр обработки вкусов сошёл с ума и выбрасывал случайные сигналы. 

Дэвид запер дверь и уселся — почти свалился — на незастеленную постель. Судя по всему, горничная не приходила. За последние несколько дней он видел тут только дремлющего на рецепшене старика и семейную пару, живущую по соседству. Вечерами он различал сквозь стенку их невнятные голоса. 

Сейчас за стенкой было тихо; наверное, они съехали, выбрали место подешевле и почище. Дэвид не отказался бы от того, чтобы они болтали, гремели посудой, слушали новости. Пульт от телевизора лежал на столе, но пара шагов казались непреодолимым препятствием. Из-за окна лился красный свет — люминесцировала вывеска, у которой Дэвид наткнулся на попрошайку. 

Его тряхнуло — ощутимо пробрало холодом под свитером и курткой, которую он так и не снял. Последние несколько дней он плохо спал, может, из-за усталости начались галлюцинации. Такое случалось и у здоровых людей, у людей без ПТСР, это ещё ничего не значило. В одном из журналов на станции он читал о семье, в которой все болели бессонницей, и ничего нельзя было с этим сделать, и они медленно умирали от недосыпания, один за другим. От болезни не было лекарства. Им вроде давали валиум, но он не помогал. 

Стоило ему подумать о валиуме, как его вновь охватила тревога. Просто недосып. Он не спал толком уже больше недели, с тех пор, как нашёл Фокс во время бури. Обычная усталость. 

Красный свет продолжал проникать в комнату. Чтобы его не видеть, Дэвид откинулся на кровать и перекинул через лицо руку. 

Раньше ему снилась служба. Когда это случалось, он пил. Со временем ему перестали сниться сны, и он хотел бы, чтобы они не возвращались. Бывший военный, списанный из-за протекающей крыши, не мог рассчитывать на приятные сновидения.

Дэвид попытался убаюкать себя, как делал в детстве: закрыл глаза и вообразил, что парит в невесомости, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. При желании можно самому ввести себя в транс, причём не всегда намеренно. Любой человек делает это, когда невидяще смотрит в книгу, или пялится в окно движущейся машины, или когда наблюдает за падающим снегом. 

Ничего не выходило. Ему хотелось курить, но он не мог оторвать руку от лица, не мог подняться. Спать он тоже не мог, только дремать, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону в воображаемом океане.

## * * *

Дэвиду сразу полегчало, когда он увидел Фокс, будто камень свалился с души. Утром следующего дня она уже ждала его в процедурном кабинете ветклиники, усаженная на высокий хромированный стол. При виде Дэвида она приподнялась на передних лапах. Задняя часть её тела осталась лежать. 

— Это немолодая собака, знаете, — сказала ветеринарка. 

На её бейдже было написано «Миссис Аариак», но она попросила называть себя «Ирина». На вид ей было чуть меньше, чем Дэвиду, может, лет двадцать пять. 

— Да, — ответил Дэвид, почёсывая Фокс за ухом. 

— Вы, конечно, не знаете, сколько ей.

Ирина смотрела в бумаги с такой заинтересованностью, словно видела их впервые. Человеческие врачи делали точно так же, когда не знали, с чего начать. 

— «Конечно»? — переспросил Дэвид. 

— Конечно. — Ирина подняла на него глаза. У неё была совершенно обычная европейская внешность, в противовес фамилии. Из восточной Европы, если судить по имени и лёгкому акценту. Славянка. Очень светлые глаза, светлая кожа, светлые волосы. Нос был облупившимся, будто обгорел на солнце. — Вы выглядите как погонщик, — продолжила Ирина. — Но, наверное, просто выглядите. Погонщики в большинстве своём относятся к собакам утилитарно. Лечат, если это целесообразно. И не лечат, если нет. 

Дэвид молчал. Рука его замерла на голове Фокс. 

— Мало какой погонщик принёс бы сюда собаку-спинальницу. Тем более, старую собаку-спинальницу.

Они сцепились взглядами, и Ирина отвернулась первой. 

— Я лечу собак и кошек, которые живут в городе, — сказала она. — Иногда это рабочие собаки. Бывшие. Спасённые. Хаски со сломанными ногами. Просто старые хаски. Которые раньше бегали, знаете? 

Она поманила его за собой, к висящему на стене негатоскопу. Из стопки бумажек в руках она извлекла снимок и прикрепила его к доске. 

— Я рейнджер, — зачем-то сказал Дэвид. Когда он отошёл от Фокс, она потянулась за ним мордой, передние лапы заскользили по столешнице. — Всё нормально, — сказал он, потрепав её по носу, — всё хорошо. Я больше не уйду. 

— Она рабочая? — спросила Ирина, и Дэвид покачал головой после паузы. 

— Её хозяйка… туристка... заболела. Её эвакуировали, собака осталась здесь, и я забрал её себе. Не знаю, сколько ей. Десять или около того. 

— Просто компаньон, значит? 

Дэвид посмотрел на снимок. Вчера утром он оставил Фокс в клинике, чтобы её обследовали, пропустили через томограф. Больше в Анкоридже не было ни одной ветклиники, где собакам делали МРТ. 

— Да, просто компаньон. 

Ирина ткнула пальцем в снимок, в место, которое Дэвид сверлил взглядом уже несколько секунд. 

— Видите, вот тут? Разрыв спинного мозга. Когда спина просто сломана, это не страшно. Когда разорван спинной мозг, всё гораздо хуже. Неблагоприятно.

Дэвид сглотнул, наверное, слишком заметно, потому что Ирина торопливо добавила: 

— Она будет жить. Столько, сколько ей отведено. Просто не будет ходить. Мы могли бы сделать операцию, попробовать, но это старая собака, знаете? Она может не пережить наркоз. 

На снимке был хребет с расходящимися от него лучами-рёбрами. Ближе к тазу он был переломлен. 

— Я не просто так спросила про компаньона, — сказала Ирина. — Это не конец жизни. Многие собаки со сломанной спиной продолжают жить. Им наплевать, знаете? Посмотрите на неё. Она не понимает, почему не может встать, но в целом её это не сильно беспокоит. Она не чувствует боли.

Дэвид обернулся. Фокс тут же прижала уши. Её хвост не двигался, а без хвоста трудно было считать эмоции. Как говорить с человеком, лицо которого скрыто маской, и видимыми остаются только глаза. 

— Существуют коляски для таких вот собак. Они ходят на них передними лапами, таскают колёса. Задние висят на сбруе. Если повезёт, можно даже выработать у неё спинальную походку. 

— Спинальную походку? 

— Рефлекторная ходьба у собак с необратимыми повреждениями спинного мозга, — слегка заученно пояснила Ирина. — Это выглядит немного нелепо, но, знаете, это правда ходьба. Чем легче и моложе собака, тем проще её научить, но… 

— То есть, — требовательно спросил Дэвид, — она всё-таки будет ходить? 

— Скорее ковылять. Ковылять, заваливаться, снова подниматься. Ноги не будут сгибаться. Никакого бега. И нужна серьёзная реабилитация. — Ирина заглянула ему в глаза. — Я не просто так спросила про компаньона, — повторила она. — На реабилитацию может уйти год. Может — две недели. Собака может вообще не пойти. 

Фокс словно почувствовала, что речь идёт о ней, и тут же издала требовательный ноющий звук. Дэвид пригладил её уши, потрепал по загривку. Он догадывался, о чём Ирина скажет дальше, не хотел этого слышать, но не представлял, как заставить её промолчать. 

— Нужно много времени, знаете? — спросила Ирина, совершенно глухая к его мысленной мольбе. — На спинальника в принципе нужно много времени. На человека, на собаку. Если… если, знаете, она будет просто лежать в углу целыми днями, то гуманнее будет... 

— Мне нужно подумать, — перебил её Дэвид. 

Ирина пожала плечами. Она отошла к столу, где принялась шуршать бумагами. 

— Я не единственный ветеринар на Аляске, — сказала она, потом повернулась и протянула ему папку. — Тут всё, снимки, анамнез. Ну вдруг. Вот рецепт на лекарства. Хондропротекторы, витамины. Ей не больно — чувствительности в ногах нет. Тут… 

— Я, может, вернусь, — во второй раз перебил её Дэвид. Ирина слегка поджала губы, во всём её облике промелькнула враждебность. — Просто нужно подумать. 

— Если вы _подумаете_ и решите не возвращаться. — Она тряхнула папкой, и Дэвид всё-таки её взял. — Держите её подальше от сквозняков. Спинальники уязвимы к инфекциям. И ещё. Вам пригодится шлейка для задних ног. Чтобы придерживать заднюю часть тела во время прогулок. Давайте я вам напишу, где её можно купить… 

Из клиники он вышел с Фокс на руках и сразу пошёл к припаркованному на обочине такси. Водитель обернулся, хотел что-то сказать, но Дэвид угрюмо взглянул на него, и тот, поморщившись, вернулся к рулю. 

— Постелите что-нибудь, — проворчал он. — Не хочу потом чистить салон. 

Что можно было сделать, подумал Дэвид, стягивая с себя куртку, чтобы усадить на неё Фокс. Он жил чёрт пойми где, на самом отшибе, вдали от людей. На протяжении почти пяти лет он выстраивал свой изолированный, практически автономный быт. Если бы станция вдруг исчезла, он смог бы жить сам, бегал бы с упряжкой, кормил бы собак мясом и рыбой. 

Ему не нравилась мысль о том, чтобы уехать. От мысли об отъезде ему сразу сделалось дурно. От мысли отдать кому-нибудь Фокс — тоже. Кому он мог её отдать? Дейзи? Фокс заскулила, словно прочитав его мысли, и он рассеянно погладил её по шее. Под тонкой шкурой собаку слегка трясло, со вчерашнего дня стало холоднее, и с неба сыпалась мелкая колючая крупа, которую дворники смахивали с лобового стекла с неприятным липким звуком. 

Уже на подъезде к отелю Фокс обмочилась, и Дэвиду пришлось заплатить за чистку салона. Деньги он отдал без возражений, подхватил собаку, замотанную в испорченную куртку, и пошёл к дверям. 

Всё можно было преодолеть, кроме того, что преодолеть было нельзя. Кроме смерти. Ему казалось, что он не сможет жить дальше после того, что случилось, но всё осталось позади. По какой-то поразительной причине он продолжал идти. _Ковылял, заваливался, снова поднимался_. Прошло пять лет, и он был жив, и удавка не затянулась на его шее, и он даже испытывал радость иногда, и ему перестали сниться сны. Люди, говорил его инструктор по выживанию, — чертовски адаптивные существа. 

Он занёс Фокс в номер и опустил её на ковёр у обогревателя. Куртка пропиталась мочой, но у него не было сменной верхней одежды, а выходить на улицу рано или поздно пришлось бы. Налив Фокс воды в миску, он взял куртку и собрался было в прачечную, когда его остановила трель телефонного звонка. 

От неожиданности Дэвид вздрогнул и рефлекторно согнул ноги в коленях, будто собираясь присесть. Он забыл, что в номере был телефон, хотя грязно-белый аппарат стоял буквально у него под носом, на тумбочке у кровати. Выронив куртку, Дэвид подошёл к тумбочке и нерешительно снял трубку. 

— Ну наконец, — без предисловий сказала раздражённая женщина. — Вам весь день сегодня звонят. Соединять? Стоимость звонка будет включена в стоимость номера, оплата при расчёте. 

Никто не знал, что Дэвид здесь. Пару дней назад он сам не знал, что будет здесь. Его моментально охватил страх, желание бежать и заметать следы, но он подавил приступ тревоги. Всё закончилось, никому давно не было до него никакого дела. 

— Соединяйте, — ответил он. 

Линия извергла длинный гудок. Пауза длилась секунду, но Дэвиду показалось, что он вечность простоял в неудобной позе застуканного на месте преступления воришки, прижав к щеке трубку. 

— И где тебя черти носят? — спросил Миллер. От неожиданного облегчения у Дэвида закружилась голова. — Я весь день пытался дозвониться. 

— В ветклинике, — осторожно ответил Дэвид. Он повернулся, взглянув на Фокс. Она вытянулась вдоль обогревателя, совершенно нормальная на вид, только хвост остался неподвижен, когда она заметила, что на неё смотрят. 

Совсем недавно было утро, теперь Анкоридж снова утопал в сумерках. Окно номера выходило в проулок, загороженный от солнца высокими домами. Тени тянулись из углов, погружая комнату в темноту. 

— И что тебе сказали в ветклинике? 

Миллер не должен был знать, что он здесь. Последний раз они говорили по рации во время бурана. События последней недели смешались настолько, что превратились в один долгий день: пристройство собак в Порт-Алсворте, попытки найти самолёт до Анкориджа, поиски отеля. 

— Как ты узнал, что я здесь? — спросил Дэвид. 

— Для бывшего оперативника ты невероятно тупой, Дэвид, — ответил Миллер. — Я на станции, тут только и разговоров, что о твоих попытках угнать самолёт. Ты вообще умеешь летать? 

Дэвид фыркнул. 

— Потом я нашёл отель, в который пускают с животными. Задачка на одну трубку, а? 

— Зачем? — только и спросил Дэвид. 

Миллер издал короткий смешок. 

— Спроси что полегче. 

Дэвид стукнул пальцем по ночнику, и часть комнаты озарилась жёлтым светом, из-за которого тени в углах стали ещё гуще. Из мрака остро блеснули глаза Фокс. 

— Так что тебе сказали? — повторил свой вопрос Миллер. 

— Что Фокс может снова начать ходить, — ответил Дэвид. 

Он выложил всё, последовательно и кратко, будто отчитывался перед старшим по службе. Миллер молчал, только хмыкал иногда. 

— Ей нужна реабилитация, — закончил Дэвид, усаживаясь на край кровати. В верхнем ящике тумбочки лежали сигареты. Тут нельзя было курить, и обычно Дэвид выходил на пожарную лестницу, но сейчас ему было наплевать. Прижав трубку к уху плечом, он чиркнул спичкой, закурил и глубоко затянулся.

Пепел он стряхнул в пустой стакан. 

— Реабилитолог из тебя получится знатный, — заметил Миллер. 

— У меня есть подруга, Дейзи, — сказал Дэвид, постукивая кончиком сигареты о край стакана. — Она была рейнджеркой тут, потом уехала. Я думаю ей позвонить. Она хорошая женщина, и Фокс её знает. Можно организовать перелёт отсюда, из Анкориджа, отправить собаку в переноске самолётом. 

— Не думал о том, чтобы отвезти её сам? 

— Думал, — начал было Дэвид, но Миллер его перебил: 

— И остаться там с концами? 

Эта мысль не приходила Дэвиду в голову, а когда пришла, рассудок словно сдавило тисками. Он принялся беспокойно мять сигарету, пока не обжёг пальцы и не выронил её, тлеющую, в стакан. 

— Я не могу, — сказал он. 

— Чего? — поинтересовался Миллер и добавил с лёгкой иронией: — Подруга будет против? 

— Нет, нет, — торопливо заговорил Дэвид, — не в этом дело… 

— А в чём? 

_В чём?_

Он не был готов к гражданской жизни, вот в чём. Бросить рейнджерство и убраться подальше означало сделать тот самый шаг, которого Дэвид боялся сильнее, чем самых страшных миссий. Ему не было места среди обычных людей, которые толкались в супермаркетах, добирались домой с работы, ходили по кафе. Он просто не мог. Он не сумел бы, он бы провалился. _Но разве ты не провалился в той прошлой жизни?_ — въедливо осведомился голосок в голове. _Разве ты не оплошал настолько, что эта оплошность стоила жизни двум самым близким тебе людям?_

— Дэвид, — требовательно окликнул Миллер. — Ты там уснул? 

— Я просто не могу, — сказал Дэвид. — Вот и всё. 

Повисла пауза. Впервые они с Миллером говорили по телефону, и Дэвид слышал его размеренное дыхание. Отчего-то ему стало легче, будто он пытался неосознанно подстроиться под чужой темп. Вдох, выдох, вдох. 

— Конечно, — начал Миллер мягко, — куда проще трусливо сидеть в аляскинской глуши, оттягивая момент, когда придётся сделать выбор. Его можно оттягивать бесконечно. Можно долгие годы висеть вот так, и не туда, и не сюда. Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно сделать, но надеешься, что необходимость это сделать отпадёт сама по себе. Что-нибудь случится, да? Метеорит упадёт на землю, начнётся апокалипсис, всё перестанет иметь значение. Однажды ты проснёшься, а вокруг — никого. Люди исчезли. Обязательства растворились. Некое провидение решило проблемы за тебя. Как удобно, как хорошо. И вот ты ждёшь, и ждёшь, и ждёшь, а провидение почему-то не решает, и всё хорошее, что могло бы произойти с тобой, проходит мимо, потому что ты боишься, что произойдёт плохое. Что ты не справишься. И вот ты смотришь в зеркало как-то раз и обнаруживаешь, что постарел. 

Дэвид понял, что задерживает дыхание. Он медленно выдохнул.

— Жизнь прошла мимо. Се ля ви. И к чему были эти годы мучений? — Миллер неожиданно рассмеялся. — Но это ничего. Сотни тысяч людей по всему миру так живут, сотни тысяч бесконечно далёких от армии людей. Ты уже, получается, и так немножечко гражданский. 

Четыре года назад он пытался вздёрнуться. Купил отличную верёвку. Она хранилась в его хижине, задвинутая на дальнюю полку, дожидалась своего часа. Дэвид взглянул в сторону Фокс — её глаза тут же блеснули в ответ. 

— А может, — неожиданно весело сказал Миллер, — это провидение говорит с тобой вот так, намекает, что пора взять свою сраную недееспособную собаку и убраться подальше из этой богом забытой глуши. Раз уж твои уши забиты дерьмом и иначе ты не слышишь. 

— Или может, — добавил Миллер, — провидение говорит с тобой через меня. Поднимай задницу и пиздуй отсюда, Дэвид, если тебе до сих пор непонятно. 

Дэвид достал новую сигарету из пачки. 

— И что помешало тебе? — спросил он. — Почему ты не поднял задницу и не упиздовал отсюда? 

— Кто сказал, что я этого не сделал? — возразил Миллер. — Возможно, это — конечная точка моей жизни. Возможно, сюда я припиздовал, подняв задницу в каком-то другом месте. Возможно, я уже прождал своё, а потом всё-таки сделал выбор. 

То ли от сигарет на голодный желудок, то ли от недосыпа, то ли от всего сразу у Дэвида закружилась голова. Он потёр ладонью лицо, пытаясь сбросить морок. Спать не хотелось. Кажется, он устал настолько, что потерял способность заснуть. Такое случалось, но в той другой жизни его обычно выручали амфетамины. 

— Она обоссала мне куртку, — вдруг сказал он.

— Пардон? 

— В такси. Водитель попросил подстелить что-нибудь, я накрыл сиденье курткой, а она взяла и описалась. Прямо на мою куртку. 

Миллер молчал долго, Дэвид почти успел испугаться. Потом в трубке послышался смешок. 

— Ну, теперь это твоя жизнь. Поздравляю.

Дэвид рассмеялся в ответ. Смех получился каким-то жалким, но эхо в телефонной трубке донесло до него обрывок собственного голоса, и он рассмеялся ещё раз, просто от того, насколько идиотским получился этот диалог. 

— Когда ты последний раз спал? — спросил Миллер. 

— Не помню, — ответил Дэвид. — В самолёте, наверное. 

— Тут тридцать минут перелёта. 

— Угу. 

— Кретин. Толку от тебя в таком состоянии? 

— Я не могу уснуть, — пожаловался Дэвид, и Миллер хмыкнул: 

— Предлагаешь спеть тебе колыбельную? Тебе тридцать лет, ты с семнадцати в армии. К этому возрасту пора бы научиться справляться с бессонницей. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Что? 

— Что я с семнадцати в армии? 

Миллер вздохнул. 

— Предположил. Что, ошибся? Перед службой ты успел окончить колледж? 

Дэвид невесело рассмеялся. 

— Колледж, как же… 

Он выбросил окурок в стакан, снова растёр ладонью лицо и с силой надавил пальцами на глазные яблоки. 

— Иди спать, Дэвид, — сказал Миллер. Голос его звучал устало. 

_Зачем ты мне звонишь_ , хотел спросить Дэвид, но не решился, побоялся, что Миллер воспримет его вопрос как претензию и правда перестанет. Во всей Аляске у него не осталось никого ближе. Полковник разве что, но это было другое, с ним сложно было общаться на равных. 

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он. 

— Посчитай овец, — предложил Миллер и отсоединился. 

Какое-то время Дэвид смотрел на трубку, потом положил её на рычаг и поднялся, чтобы сходить в прачечную. 

Фокс спала, вытянувшись вдоль обогревателя. Прежде чем уйти, Дэвид потрепал её по загривку.

## * * *

Ему снился Фрэнк. Он сидел на полу в тёмном помещении, подсвеченный, будто актёр софитами. Его форма была растрёпана, лоб — рассечён, и по лицу стекала кровь, каплями срываясь на воротник. Прищурившись, он посмотрел на Дэвида снизу вверх. 

— Как же я всё это ненавижу, — сказал он, и Дэвида до мурашек пробрало от звучания его голоса. Он думал, что забыл. Дурак. 

_Что_ , хотел спросить Дэвид, но не вышло. У него не было голоса, но Фрэнк всё равно его услышал. Он развёл руками. Костяшки были свезены.

— Всё это. Войну. Ненавижу войну. Все её ненавидят. Но иначе не выходит. Мы не можем жить иначе. 

_Кто «мы»?_

— Все мы. Я, ты, _он_. — «Он» было произнесено весомо, словно Дэвид должен был знать, о ком речь. Он не знал, как ни силился понять. — Никакого «и жили они долго и счастливо» для нас, заблудших душ. Возможно, никакой души для нас тоже Кажется, мы все попытались, и все провалились. Бездарный провал. 

У этого сна была драматургия катаплексического эпизода. Дэвид не мог пошевелиться, его словно совсем тут не было. Он был кем-то вроде зрителя, не имеющего возможности вмешаться в историю. Свет софитов не падал на него. Вместо тела была пустота. Пустота парила во мраке.

Светлые короткие волосы Фрэнка были настолько грязными, что казались пепельными. 

— Я родился на войне, — сказал он задумчиво и потёр ладонью кровавый след на лице. Кровь отпечаталась на его руке, слишком много крови, моментально окрасившей его кисть до запястья. — Тут и умру. Туда мне и дорога. 

Фрэнк поднялся с обычной для него лёгкостью, как разогнувшаяся пружина, и потянулся, сплетя над головой пальцы. Потом он закинул их себе на загривок. 

Он всегда выглядел младше своего возраста, но сейчас казался совсем юным. 

— Но я всё равно пожелаю тебе удачи. — Он ухмыльнулся. Одну сторону его лица пересекали шрамы, из-за чего улыбка Фрэнка всегда напоминала ухмылку. — Может, хоть у тебя что-то выйдет. Вряд ли, конечно, но вдруг. Из всех нас ты больше всех этого заслуживаешь.

Фрэнк отсалютовал ему, развернулся и ушёл. Тьма сомкнулась за его спиной, как занавес. 

Дэвид открыл глаза. Перехода между сном и бодрствованием не было — он словно галлюцинировал, а не спал. Зелёные палочки электронных часов показывали 5:12. За окнами было темно, даже люминисцентно-алое мерцание вывески погасло. Тихо было настолько, что смена 12 на 13 на табло часов как будто сопровождалась лёгким щелчком. 

Нужно было встать, но Дэвид не мог. Нужно было делать что-то. Он вспомнил, что так и не взял у Дейзи адрес её сестры. Куда он собирался слать открытки? Наверное, он и не собирался, не стоило себе лгать. Повернув голову, он посмотрел в сторону тумбочки, где едва заметно белел телефонный аппарат. Можно было позвонить на станцию, узнать номер, там наверняка остались контакты. 

Что он ей скажет? Что передумал? _Пожалуйста, забери нас отсюда_. Она наверняка рассмеялась бы, иронично, но беззлобно, как умела, — _ну что, дозрел-таки, Дейв?_ Выбраться из Анкориджа в США было проще, чем добраться отсюда до Порт-Алсворта. У него остались деньги, достаточно, чтобы купить трейлер и ту дурацкую шлейку для задних лап. С каждой мыслительной итерацией ему становилось хуже, словно пальцы сжимали лёгкие и не давали вдохнуть. 

Он мог бы позвонить на станцию и попросить связать его с Миллером, просто чтобы услышать знакомый голос. Знакомый голос, как будто из тьмы кто-то протягивает руку. Как было тогда в буране. Как было в Занзибарлэнде. У него почти не осталось воспоминаний о той миссии, но психотерапевтка говорила, что это нормально: вытеснение, все дела. Говорят, с помощью гипноза можно было вытянуть из мозгов любые подавленные воспоминания. 

Дэвид протянул руку и нащупал трубку. Телефон заскользил по тумбочке с неприятным ноющим звуком, оглушительным в абсолютной тишине комнаты. Номер станции никак не шёл на ум, хотя обычно Дэвид помнил его наизусть. Он положил однонотно гудящую трубку на грудь и закрыл глаза.

## * * *

Спустя пару часов муторной дремоты он наконец поднялся, чтобы обнаружить, что Фокс уже окоченела. 

Её шкура была тёплой в том месте, где переломленная спина соприкасалась с обогревателем, остальное тело оставалось холодным и деревянным. Выглядела она спокойно. Если бы не слегка приоткрытые глаза, можно было подумать, что она просто спит. 

Дэвид сел около неё, придавленный к полу усталостью. Ничего особенного он не чувствовал, ни грусти, ни облегчения, только въедливую измотанность. Она давила ему на плечи. Хотелось лечь напротив, но Дэвид сдержался, только тяжело опёрся на вытянутую руку. 

Вторую он протянул, чтобы опустить Фокс веки, но ничего не вышло, она продолжала смотреть перед собой и вникуда. Тогда он просто погладил её по ушам. 

— Прости, дружище, — сказал он.

Вот и провидение, подумал он измученно. По крайней мере, теперь ему не нужно было решать ничего глобальнее перевозки собачьего трупа в Порт-Алсворт.


End file.
